Wicked: The Untold Story
by aurora-inked
Summary: The entire backstory of Wicked the Musical, as so many things did happen before Dorothy dropped in. It focuses on how each main character evolved to be; and also on Fiyeraba - because Fiyero deserves much more than he got in the musical! Each side of Elphaba will also be inspired by the wonderful actresses who've played her. [MULTI-CHAPTER] (BACK ON TRACK)
1. Elphaba's Beginning

It was a black day in history, as far as Frexspar Thropp was concerned, when his daughter was born.

Melena Thropp watched in exhausted silence as her husband (in name only, as far as she was concerned) paced back and forth, occasionally shaking his head and murmuring prayers to the Unnamed God. After turning around the hundredth time, he muttered a "You should sleep" to her, before slipping out of the door without meeting her gaze.

Melena scrubbed the back of her hands across her tired eyes and looked down at the warm bundle nestled in her arms. In the dim, flickering candlelight, one could almost believe that the baby was anything but … Well, green.

Almost.

Melena, unlike Frexspar, knew _exactly_ how this had happened. She reached under her pillow and grasped the slim, cool neck of a bottle. Checking that no one was outside approaching the door, she drew out the small green bottle and stared at it almost accusingly.

If someone had told Melena Thropp, privileged daughter of a Viscount in Ix, that she'd grow up to be nothing but a housewife living on the moors of Nest Hardings and engaging in illicit affairs with traveling salesmen, she would have thrown her drink in their faces and stalked away. Melena had made the choice to marry the only son of the Governor of Munchkinland ("_such _a perfect pairing, darling"), but if only said son would _live_ at the grand official residence in a while … But no, apparently a miserable existence on damp ground does wonders for the spirit.

"It's all your fault." Melena whispered to the green bottle. Her reflection glinted darkly, as if it were mocking her. _No, it's your entire fault, my dark-eyed beauty._ She replaced the bottle under her pillow, and gazed at the sleeping baby again. Unbidden, tears welled up in her eyes. For months, she'd dreamed about holding her very own baby, even when it kicked her kidneys during the night. Damn Frexspar better not ruin this moment.

"It's not _your_ fault, you poor little thing," she crooned to the baby, as a mixture of pity and maternal instinct rose in her. She adjusted the bundle, and her daughter's eyes fluttered open. They regarded her warily, and suddenly it occurred to Melena that in the midst of all the post-birth chaos, they'd forgotten to even name the baby.

"Now, that won't do. What should we call you, hm?" Melena murmured, tracing the soft cheek. Already, she could see how her daughter resembled her. The eyes – warm brown, like her– the forehead and even the prominent cheekbones that had made half the pudgy ladies in court swoon with envy. Except … The baby reached out a hand and grabbed Melena's finger with surprising strength. She had his hands. Those long-fingered hands that had worked that magic so delicately on her …

"A little stubborn lass, ain't she now?"

Melena sighed as Nanny's voice startled her out of her musings. "Nanny, how many times must I tell you to knock before entering?"

Nanny ignored her. "A stubborn lass she'll have to be, my poppet, if she's gotta deal with _that_," she muttered, jerking her head in the general direction of the sitting room. Her ears swiveled back, an outward sign of her annoyance. " 'Take her away!', he says! A baby ain't some kind of trash you can just throw out." She began picking up the soiled cloths and placing them in a wash basket.

"You know the baby isn't his," Melena said quietly.

"And that's what you get for rolling around with strange men," Nanny admonished. "I do hope you'll know what you're doing in the future. I've seen my fair share of gossip, but that wee bit's got plenty in store for her. Now you know I'm only bound to serve you and your family, so thank Oz I'll never have to scurry around for our lovely Governor."

"I can release you, you know that."

"I do, and I rather you don't. I promised your dear mother I'd keep an eye on you, and I will. Besides, I like having me own kitchen to lord over. Keeps me on me feet. Who knows, there might come a time when having a secure place to stay might come in handy for Animals."

"If you say so."

"Still, poppet," Nanny sighed, straightening up and heading for the door. "Congratulations. You're a mother now." Her eyes softened, and Melena half-smiled at her. Nanny was still her Nanny at the end of the day.

"We haven't even given the baby a name yet."

Nanny paused in the doorway. "Perhaps after some Saint?"

"Saint Aelphaba." She decided, a wicked glint in her eye. "I always liked her story."

Nanny rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, poppet."

Melena looked at her baby. "We'll drop the 'A'", she whispered as the door closed. "Elphaba."

* * *

_Time truly has wings_, Melena thought, watching as Elphaba ran around on her spindly legs. She placed a hand on her swollen belly, a troubled sigh escaping her lips as the child within shifted uncomfortably. Groaning, Melena popped another milkflower into her mouth. "These flowers will be the death of me", she muttered irritably, swallowing the bitter mush.

"Mama?" Her daughter halted at her knee.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why does Papa make you eat those even if they don't taste good?" Elphaba asked inquisitively.

"Remember how Nanny says the best medicine usually tastes bitter?" Melena replied, unable to give a straight answer.

Elphaba frowned. "Are you sick, Mama?"

"It's to ensure your sister will be a _normal_ little girl," Frexspar boomed, startling them both. Elphaba gripped her mother's hand.

"Frex – " Melena started.

"It's the truth, Melena. Stop trying to shield her from it," Frexspar said, dusting his robes.

"Elphaba, dear, why don't you run along to the kitchen and see if Nanny's gotten lunch ready? Both your sister and I are famished." Melena forced a smile.

"Yes, Mama." Elphaba whispered, eyes downcast as she ran off.

…

Elphaba was in the kitchen sampling some marchpane when a scream ripped through the air. The sound was so foreign, she dropped the candy and clutched Nanny's sleeve in fright.

"Now, don't you worry, lass," Nanny said, turning off the stove. "From the sounds of it, your sister might be arrivin' soon!"

"Isn't it a bit early, Nanny?" Elphaba said in surprise.

Nanny paused in the middle of rummaging through the cupboards. "Yes, well … I'm sure everything will be just fine."

Just then, Frexspar burst in, eyes wild. "Nanny, the baby's –"

"Coming, I know," Nanny interrupted brusquely. "Have you helped her into the bedroom?"

"Yes."

"At least that's one job done," Nanny said, slamming the oven door and picking up a basket of clean cloths. "Now, Elphaba, why don't you be a dear and pick flowers for your Momma? I'm sure she'd like them after your sister arrives."

* * *

A/N: Hello, ladies and gentlemen! This is my hefty first multi-chapter story, detailing all the backstory of Wicked that the musical doesn't show. The focus point of this story will be an exploration of the three main characters, and also the Fiyeraba relationship (because Fiyero deserves much more than what he got in the musical!). Off we go ...


	2. Melena's Death

"Mama?" Elphaba said timidly, pushing open the door. She had been out until dusk, gathering the best and prettiest flowers. Upon arriving home, she'd found it empty – in fact, almost deathly silent. Father's door was closed, which meant she was forbidden to enter. Nanny was gone. And where was her new sister?

"Elphaba? Is that you?" Her mother's soft voice rose from the bed.

"Oh, Mama!" Elphaba rushed over in relief. "I came home and no one was around, and I brought you flowers …".

"That's lovely, dear," Melena gave a small smile. "Now, why don't you climb into bed with me?"

Surprised, but no less delighted, Elphaba set the flowers down in a small bottle carefully and clambered into the warm bed.

"My girl …" Melena whispered, stroking Elphaba's hair. It alarmed Elphaba, the way her mother sounded so tired and weak. Craning her head, she looked at her mother, who was staring at the ceiling, seeming to be in someplace far away.

"My girl." Melena repeated, turning her head to look at Elphaba. Her eyes held a complex mixture of seriousness, sadness and regret. "Never trust a man until you've learned his true intentions, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mama," Elphaba replied obediently. "But why…"

"And promise … Promise you'll look after your sister." Melena's voice broke, and Elphaba reached out her hands to clumsily wipe away her mother's tears.

"Mama, don't cry…" Elphaba said softly, not really understanding why her mother was crying in the first place. "It's going to be okay."

"Yes…" Melena took a steadying breath. "Everything will be … Okay." She shifted, wincing as she turned on her side. "Now, Nanny will be back soon with your sister. Shall we take a little nap first?"

She began humming a soft tune, and Elphaba closed her eyes.

* * *

Elphaba stirred as a sudden cold draught wafted through the room.

"Mama, I think Nanny's back," she said sleepily, sitting up. The window outside was pitch black. _Why did Nanny come home so late?_

When her mother didn't answer, she turned around and shook her shoulder. "Mama …" Elphaba repeated louder. "Mama, Nanny's back!"

Melena's hand fell limply to her side, and Elphaba felt the first stirrings of fear. _Maybe Mama was too tired…_

"Mama! Wake up! MAMA!"

She was shouting now, although Father had always told her to keep quiet. Hurried footsteps sounded outside the door, and Nanny burst in.

"What's the matter, lass? Why are – Melena. Melena, don't scare us! Melena!"

The door banged open again, and Frexspar rushed in with his eyes bloodshot. "Why is everyone yelling like this?" He demanded, before noticing Nanny weeping. "Nanny, what on earth … No." He choked. "No!"

Suddenly, he noticed Elphaba still sitting on the bed and staring in shock. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he hauled her off the bed and growled, "What did you do again?"

"I – I didn't …"

"You were the last person to see your mother alive! WHAT DID YOU DO? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL FOR HELP?" Frexspar roared, spitting into Elphaba's face.

"Stop it, Frexspar!" Nanny snapped, wiping her eyes furiously. "Elphaba, lass, let's leave your Father alone –"

"Mama's … Dead?" Elphaba said slowly. _But it can't be… It was just a little nap…_

"Yes, and it's no thanks to you that your sister's barely alive either!" Frexspar yelled, before his face crumpled in grief and he turned away. "Oh, Melena, forgive me…"

Nanny scooped an unresponsive Elphaba into her arms before half-running out of the room and into the kitchen. In this familiar environment, Nanny seemed to calm down, and gently set Elphaba into a chair.

"Now look here, lass," Nanny said slowly as she kneeled in front of Elphaba, pausing to wipe her eyes again. "Don't listen to what your father says. My mother and her mother and so on have served your mother's family for a very long time. Our contract passes down through the female line, and since your mother's gone… It has now passed to you. You can end this contract if you wish, but I promised your grandmother that I'll take care of your mother, and since I failed…" Nanny sighed. "I will take care of her children; you and your sister."

Elphaba nodded woodenly. The only words registering in her mind was _contract_, _mother's gone_, and _sister_.

She swallowed. "Where's my sister?"

Nanny exhaled again. "Elphaba, when your sister was born… Well, it was not easy for your Mama." She rubbed her red eyes and took out her handkerchief to blow her nose. "Your sister came too soon, and her legs got tangled up as your mother tried to push her out in time. I had just returned from the village doctor when I found…" Nanny paused again and inhaled, her large nostrils quivering slightly. Standing, she took Elphaba's hand and led her into a small room off the kitchen.

Elphaba's eyes adjusted to the dim light and she saw a small cradle in the middle of the room, where small snuffling sounds could be heard. Nanny carried her up so she could take a better look at the little creature, whose face was calm and peaceful in sleep.

"She won't be able to walk," Nanny said quietly. "But she won't feel any more pain from her wee legs anymore, poor lass."

"She's so pretty," Elphaba whispered. The baby's skin was a fair, normal colour (unlike hers) and she had their father's light brown hair. "Did Mama name her?"

"Nessarose." Nanny smiled, letting Elphaba touch her sister's cheek. "Your father helped her with that."

"… Did Father help with my name, too?" Elphaba asked as Nanny put her back on the ground.

"No, he didn't." Nanny replied simply. "Come, lass… It's time you went to bed."

* * *

Elphaba crept into her mother's room. She had lain awake for hours, unable to close her eyes. The last time she closed them, her mother went away forever. What would happen if she closed them a second time?

It was very dark inside the room, save for a lone candle burning on the bedside table. For one fleeting moment, Elphaba thought that the past few hours was all a nightmare, and that her mother would sit up in the bed and laugh at how ridiculous they all were.

"Mama." She whispered, trying her best not to be overheard. If Father found her … "Mama, I'm sorry. I tried. I tried to wake you up."

Tears burned in her eyes, but she wiped them away. Suddenly, a glint of dark green under her mother's pillow caught her eyes, flickering in the candlelight. Reaching under the soft cotton, Elphaba tugged out a small bottle and turned it over in her hands. It was tiny, really. Just slightly bigger than Nanny's medicine bottles. The dark emerald was cool to the touch, and almost the same colour as her own skin. Her brows furrowed in confusion. _Why would Mama keep a bottle like this under her pillow__?_

Nevertheless, she tucked it into her pyjama pocket. It was probably the only thing of Mama's that Father would let her keep, anyway. Elphaba had a funny feeling Father didn't know about this green bottle too.

She took her Mama's hand from its crossed position on her chest, and gave an involuntary gasp at how cold, how _alien_ it had become. Suddenly, her mother's last few sentences came back to her.

"_Never trust a man until you've learned his true intentions, do you understand?… And promise me you'll take care of your sister."_

"I promise, Mama." Elphaba said, backing away slowly. She cautiously opened the door to check that no one was outside, before easing out of the room with a lingering glance behind.

* * *

Far away, in the spacious estate of the Royal Vinkun family, a butler and his wife were preparing for bed.

"Say, Mara, did you hear about the Governor of Munchkinland's wife?"

"Died in childbirth a few months ago, didn't she?"

"Ay, that's the one. Seems like the whole family's moving out the Marshlands and back to the official residence."

"Hmph, and a high time they did, too. All that damp air won't be good for the new baby, and I daresay the Governor wouldn't want anything to do with the place his wife died." (pause) "Was it her first?"

"Well ..." (the butler scratched his head) "I heard that she had another girl a few years back, but there was something odd about that birth. Took place a few months after the Prince, but it was hardly publicized. Not even a notice in the papers."

"What a family. They seem to have their hands full! … Mine will soon be, too; helping Her Majesty to find a governess for that brat of a prince – And he's only a mere four years old!"

"Relax, Mara, he'll grow out of it."

"Haven't you seen the way the King and Queen spoil him?"

"Their first healthy, living son after so many years, Mara. Surely you can't fault them for that."

"… I suppose so. But that boy will grow up to be a rascal and nothing more if it doesn't stop. What do we say then?"

"Time will tell, Mary. Time will tell. Now, blow out the candle. It's been a long day."

* * *

A/N: I've always felt that Melena was a character just portrayed like a sl*t in the musical and given a quick death mentioned only in passing. Her character was so much more convoluted in the book. She was trapped in an unhappy marriage with a dutiful but emotionally neglecting husband, then made a bad decision and was left pregnant by a man whose name she probably couldn't remember. However, she did love Elphaba (in the book) and I've embellished a little more on that. I also felt that she knew Frexspar cared more about the second baby's skin than her own safety.

Nanny is an entirely bookverse character, but I've softened her up a bit and added a "contract" (taking creative license here) between her family and Melena's family. Think of it as a product of the famine which lead to Animal resentment (as mentioned in the musical). Also, Elphaba's 4 years old here, and she was born in March (always seemed like a March baby to me).

Please R&R! A shoutout go to xMegxGiryx who was the first to review and favourite :) Next chapter would be more lighthearted, I promise ... After all, we do want it to be "simply thrillifying". (Hint!)

Update: I've updated a bit of a mention of Fiyero. Couldn't find anywhere to place it, so I put it here instead.


	3. Galinda's Beginning

Galinda's Beginning

Galinda Arduenna Uplands of the _Upper_ Uplands (not Lower, for god's sake) was upset, and she made sure Mommy knew it.

"But I don't see why we can't all wear the same dress as Lorien!" She cried, stamping her foot. "It's not like we're babies. We're already seven years old!"

Her mother sighed in mixed exasperation and amusement. "Darlingest, it's her _wedding_ day. It's a special day _only_ for her, so only she can wear that dress. Don't you understand?"

"Yes, I do, Mommy. But …"

"Good." Lady Uplands stood up and carefully smoothed out her own dress. "Now, be a good girl and run to find your sisters. Half an hour to a ceremony and you all are not even properly dressed!" She tutted as she swept out of the room. "I'll send Mrs. Patmore to check on you three soon!"

"Fine." Galinda said sulkily. She hopped down from the huge bed and ran into the adjoining room. "Sally! Molly!"

Salinda and Malinda Uplands of the _Upper_ Uplands (Upper, thank you very much) came out of their hiding closet, arms crossed in the exact same position.

"So I guess we'll have to wear those dresses again?" Salinda said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yep." Malinda replied, glaring at Galinda. "Because Galinda's _so_ bad at convincing Mommy."

"Hey!"

"Oh, get over it, Mol. You know the guests _love_ it when we're all identical." Salinda said, already shrugging out of her petticoats.

"And I hate it when they do that," Galinda muttered, picking up her ruffled dress from a chair.

"What did you say, 'Linda?"

"… Nothing. Whoever gets dressed first and spots the cake gets a first bite!"

"You know we can't – ARGH! I'll get you for that!"

Laughing and squealing, the triplets ran down the hallway together.

* * *

Galinda kicked off her small heels and settled on her bed with a sigh. It had been a long day, full of food, glitter and sparkles. Her big sister Lorien had floated around the room, blissfully happy in the arms of her husband, Count … What was his name again?

Then, they'd climbed into a big poofy carriage and rode off, with everyone cheering them on. Galinda sighed dreamily. _One day,_ she decided. _I'm going to wear a big sparkly dress with a shiny tiara and go off with my own handsome prince. It'll be _MY _own wedding, and I won't have to share it with Sally and Molly. And for once, I'll look different, so people will know me for ME and not part of THEM._

Abruptly, she felt guilty. Sally and Molly were the dearest, most funnest sisters ever. Why shouldn't she be happy as part of them?

"Why the long face?" Malinda teased as she entered the bedroom.

Galinda hastily arranged a smile. "Nothing! … I was just thinking about how we won't see Lorien for … Well, a very long long _long_ time." She stretched out her arms to emphasize "long", and flopped down on her – their – bed dramatically.

"I don't know. I mean, ever since I could remember, she was always off trying to settle a good marriage," Malinda remarked as she wiggled into her nightgown.

"She'll come back to visit," Salinda said quietly, ever the practical one. She slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. "Go to sleep, you two. It's been a busy day."

"Remember, Malinda, _please_ don't kick me at ni – OW!"

Malinda smirked. "Good night, Galinda."

* * *

A/N: This has been the shortest of all chapters yet, because I really couldn't see how I could extend it any longer. Yes, Galinda is part of a set of triplets! It came into my mind suddenly, as I was musing over why she was so bent on people liking her, being a public figure and having a perfect fairytale ending. I suppose being identical to another two people on the planet helps with the urge to want to stand out. Please R&R on what you think about that!


	4. Growing Up: Elphaba

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba awoke as soon as the tiny voice sounded. "Nessa? What're you doing up so late at night?"

Nessa sniffled and wheeled herself over to the bed. "Elphaba, there're things under my bed."

"Things? What things?" Elphaba said, sitting up quickly.

"I don't know, just things!" Nessa whimpered. "They crawl around and make scary squeaking noises. Elphaba, I'm scared ..."

Elphaba lifted her sister off the wheelchair and into her small bed. She patted Nessa's head as they snuggled together and said reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, Nessa. It might've been just some mice. Nanny and I will take care of it in the morning."

"What if they hurt you?" Nessa said, eyes widening.

"They won't. I'm eight years old, remember? So much bigger than you!" Elphaba said teasingly, poking her sister in the ribs. The two sisters fell into a comfortable silence, lulled slowly into sleep.

"Elphaba?" Nessa whispered, lifting her head. "They'll be gone tomorrow, won't they? Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_ Elphaba thought furiously as she stomped back home, her schoolbag bouncing on her shoulders. "I didn't eat grass for lunch!" She said aloud angrily. "I don't ever eat grass. I eat food!"

Her classmates' laughter echoed in her ears, and she paused at the gate to blink them away. _Crying is a sign of weakness_, she reminded herself. _It's okay to cry at funerals, but never cry at home because Nessa might cry too, then Father will get mad._

"Elphaba! Elphaba!" Her sister's bright voice caught Elphaba's attention. Nessarose was waving at her, stuck at the kitchen door, evidently unable to push the wheelchair over the doorstep.

Elphaba put a smile on her face and quickly unlatched the gate, rushing forward to help her sister. "Nessa, I'm home! Where's Nanny?"

"In the kitchen baking. How was your new school, Elphaba?" Seven-year old Nessa asked eagerly as Elphaba pushed the wheelchair out into the garden.

"Well, it was … Eventful." Elphaba said evasively, sitting on a bench and facing her sister. She didn't want to tell Nessa what had really transpired.

"You didn't – You know …" Nessa lowered her voice meaningfully.

"No." Elphaba shook her head. "Didn't happen."

Nessa smiled in relief. "Good. I don't like Father angry, and it's so awful that you have to go to another school that's so far away!"

Elphaba smiled genuinely then, touched by her sister's words. At least someone at home had missed her when she was gone.

"Why don't you tell me what you learned today?" Nessa said. "I want to learn lots; maybe, I'll even top the class!"

Elphaba laughed and stood up, pushing the wheelchair out among the flowers. "Today, we learnt more about Munchkinland's botany," she began. "See that? That's a …"

"Rose, I know," Nessa interrupted. "Father said Mother named me after that."

"Did she, now?" Elphaba said softly. "She must've liked roses a lot."

Nessa was quiet. "Does it seem strange to you … That our family governs the land that we're learning about? The flowers, the grass, the people … It all belongs to our family."

"Well, it'll belong to you one day." Elphaba said matter-of-factly. "Father always said so."

"Oh, Elphaba …"

"Who would want a green Governor, anyway?" Elphaba cut in off-handedly. "I'll probably blend in with grass so well, they won't be able to tell where I was!"

"That would help in those boring meetings, I'm sure." Nessa laughed at that, and pointed at a pale yellow blossom. "What's that?"

"A yellow maridaisy," Elphaba replied automatically, relieved at her sister's change of subject. "And _that _would be …"

* * *

A/N: Some NessaxElphaba sisterly relationship for the reviewer who wanted it! C'mon, guys, 64 views and only 7 reviews! Y'all can do better than that! Perhaps I should start bribing ... With imaginary cookies ...


	5. Growing Up: Fiyero

_Far away, in the spacious estate of the Royal Vinkun family, a butler and his wife were preparing for bed._

_"Say, Mara, did you hear about the Governor of Munchkinland's wife?"_

_"Died in childbirth a few months ago, didn't she?"_

_"Ay, that's the one. Seems like the whole family's moving out of the Marshlands and back to the official residence."_

_"Hmph, and a high time they did, too. All that damp air won't be good for the new baby, and I daresay the Governor wouldn't want anything to do with the place his wife died." (pause) "Was it her first?"_

_"Well …" (the butler scratched his head) "I heard that she had another girl a few years back, but there was something odd about that birth. Took place a few months after the Prince, but it was hardly publicized. Not even a notice in the papers."_

_"What a family. They seem to have their hands full! … Mine will soon be, too; helping Her Majesty to find a governess for that brat of a prince – And he's only a mere four years old!"_

_"Relax, Mara, he'll grow out of it."_

_"Haven't you seen the way the King and Queen spoil him?"_

_"Their first healthy, living son after so many years, Mara. Surely you can't fault them for that."_

_"… I suppose so. But that boy will grow up to be a rascal and nothing more if it doesn't stop. What do we say then?"_

_"Time will tell, Mary. Time will tell. Now, blow out the candle. It's been a long day."_

* * *

"Prince Fiyero! Prince Fiyero, please, stop right now!"

Fiyero skidded to a halt and sighed resignedly. "What is it now, Mara?"

The middle-aged housekeeper bent over, trying to catch her breath. "Prince Fiyero," she panted. "You simply must stop vexing your tutors. Why, that would be the fifth one you sent away!"

Fiyero gave her a winning smile. "Aw, can't a guy have some fun around here?"

"Your charms may work on the younger maids, Your Highness, but they won't work on me." Mara said sternly. "I'm deeply sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to inform Her Majesty of this recent … Transgression."

"Oh, come on …"

* * *

"You did WHAT?" thundered King Sulmon of the Arjikis, ruler of the Vinkus, Lord of the Lone Islands and, Fiyero thought privately, winner of this year's most Charmingly Loud Father Award.

Fiyero winced. "Father, please, hear me out …"

"Fiyero, this can't go on forever!" The King boomed. "'Tis the fifth time you've sent another tutor running out of the Palace. You're always either late, sleeping, didn't finish your homework, and thrice you've hid Dr. Flanden's spectacles with his most prized pen!"

Fiyero cracked a grin at that. "Father, you must admit he looked quite funny running around the Palace without them …"

"Enough, Fiyero." The King sat on his throne with an exhausted sigh. He beckoned his son, and Fiyero reluctantly ascended the few steps of the pedestal.

"Fiyero," King Sulmon began seriously. "You know both your mother and I have high hopes of you. You're our only child, so naturally we love you all the more and want you to have only the best in everything."

"I know, Father." Fiyero replied quietly.

"You're already sixteen, son." The King paused to rub his eyes tiredly. "It's nearly time you went to college or a university. I won't be around forever, and it may soon be up to you to ascend the throne."

"Yes, Father." Fiyero muttered.

"And tutors, my boy, don't just appear out of nowhere," the King continued with a small twinkle in his eye. Fiyero smiled sheepishly.

"Go." The King dismissed Fiyero with a wave of his hand. "Your mother will settle an apology letter to Dr. Flanden, and then we'll see about finding another tutor."

Fiyero gave a quick bow and exited the throne room. Once outside, he sighed in frustration.

"Sweet Lurline, I swear no one has a decent sense of humour here," he said aloud, running a hand through his hair.

"Ouch."

Fiyero wheeled around and grinned as he spotted his best friend slouching against a marble pillar.

"Avaric! What are you doing up here?"

Avaric shrugged and straightened. "The old fellas are snoring down at the stables and the kitchen's no fun now that Minette's gone. Plus, I heard a certain Prince got himself into trouble and came up to see the fun."

Fiyero smirked. "Still hung up on Minette, eh?"

"Yeah," Avaric sighed melodramatically. "She was my love, the light of my life …"

Avaric slung an arm over Fiyero's shoulder as they started walking down the hallway. Despite their different social status, the two boys had known each other since babyhood and had bonded because of their near identical sense of "fun".

"Sod off, you nut," Fiyero said, jostling Avaric good-naturedly. "You know half the things you said to her was from my mother's poetry books."

"All thanks to your timely education, _Your Highness_," Avaric executed a deep bow. "How may I express my gratitude?"

"Stop crawling on the floor and get up, then," Fiyero snapped. Seeing Avaric's slightly surprised expression, he exhaled and tousled his hair again.

"Sorry, mate." He apologized. "This royalty business gets to me sometimes."

"Yeah, the old man chewed you up pretty bad, didn't he?" Avaric jerked his head in the direction of the throne room.

"It's not just that," Fiyero said listlessly. "Look at you. You can run around all you like, eat apples from the orchard, while I sit in a stuffy library with an equally stuffy – not to mention, old – tutor. Hell, if I wanted to eat an apple, someone would have to cut and peel it … Maybe even check that someone's not trying to poison me!"

"Yeah, well, I don't envy the tutoring part." Avaric grinned. "But I don't see why you're complaining about the other part. Look." He gestured to the marble floor, the rich carpet and the gilded ceilings. "Look at all these. Servants at your beck and call, finest horses to be found from the Thousand Year Grasslands … What more could you want?"

_What more could I want? _Fiyero mused silently. _Everything … And yet I can't think of anything._ He cringed and shook his head. Fiyero Tiggular does not dwell on things he doesn't understand, and Fiyero Tiggular definitely will _not_ sound like a philosophical old Goat.

"Say, wanna play a game of chess?" Avaric asked.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "Twelve years of friendship and you never told me you could play chess. I'm hurt."

"Shut up, you."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry about all the deleting chapters + rearranging chapters thing that's been going on! These chapters just come to me in my head and I have no idea how to arrange them. They're all according to the growing age of the characters, though. The events will only start taking place really closely once the characters enter Shiz. Oh and, once Fiyero gets introduced to alcohol, all hell will break loose ...


	6. Before Shiz

It was a hot summer's day in Munchkinland. The farmers were busy checking on their plantations before harvest season, while the crickets buzzed among the tall grass, creating a lazy, if not consistent, accompaniment to the weather. Inside the large residence of the Governor of Munchkinland, though, things were much more quieter. Not gloomy, no – The homely smell of cooking and the occasional burst of laughter from the two sisters have kept it from becoming that.

Elphaba balanced a large basket of clean laundry as she navigated the winding steps. As Frexspar had refused to hire any more servants besides Nanny when they'd moved here, Elphaba had been delegated many household duties, coupled with being Nessa's primary caretaker. Not that she minded, of course; Nanny's a dear old thing, but she's getting old, and Elphaba was determined to keep her here as long as humanely possible.

" … Secured a place for you at Shiz University. You'll just have to take a test though – Not much, and it won't take long. It's mainly to see whether you're up to the curriculum …"

Elphaba paused as her Father's voice filtered out from his office. Quickly, she retracted her steps and stood quietly outside the slightly ajar door, straining her ears.

"Thank you, Father." Nessa's soft voice answered. "I'll do my best."

"That I have no doubt of, my dear." Father replied warmly. "Now …"

"But, Father, what about Elphaba?" Nessa interjected.

"Elphaba?" Father said in surprise. "What about her?"

"Isn't … Isn't she coming, too?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba sucked in a quick breath. In the small slit of the doorway, she could see her Father's brow furrow into a frown.

"Nessarose, you know Madame Morrible is a very busy woman. It took weeks for her Deputy to write a reply back to me, and another month before we settled arranging a test just for you. Are you suggesting I go through that again just for Elphaba?"

Elphaba swallowed and was about to turn away silently in defeat when Nessa's voice caught her attention.

"I really am grateful, Father." Nessa smiled, laying a hand on her father's knee. "I'm just saying that Elphaba could apply for herself. She hasn't been homeschooled like me, and she has gotten straight As in every examination she's ever taken, you know that …"

"No, I don't." Frexspar replied irritably. "I've only known how many damn letters I received because of her blasted temper and those incidents that've always happened because of that."

Nessa bit her lip. "Yes, well, aside from that … Father, I ... You do realize I'll need someone to take care of me. Nanny's becoming too old for that, and Elphaba can't possibly manage the house if Nanny goes. On the other hand, if Elphaba comes, she can both study and keep an eye on me if anything happens. You know she's already past the age where people normally go to University. Oh, please, Father? She knows me best."

Frexspar sighed. "Alright, then. But she'll have to fill out the application form and everything else. I'm _not_ arranging another test for her. However," he growled. "She'll come straight home if any … Funny things … Occur. And, Nessa, don't even think about pleading her case then."

"I understand, Father. Thank you." Nessa replied quickly.

Frexspar stood up and ruffled Nessa's neat brown hair. "I'll see you soon, my dear. Tell Nanny not to make dinner for me; I'll be in a meeting."

Realizing that Father wouldn't appreciate her eavesdropping, Elphaba hurriedly backed into a nearby room – the bathroom – as he exited Nessa's room and strode down the hallway. She released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and entered Nessa's room with a soft knock.

Nessa looked up and smiled. "I knew you were outside. What did you hear?"

"Everything." Elphaba's voice caught on the last syllable and she put the basket down before kneeling beside her sister. "Oh, Nessa, thank you."

"I just thought it wasn't fair that you weren't going." Nessa squeezed Elphaba's hand. "Oz knows you've got ten times the amount of brains I have." She grinned. "Besides, Nanny would've chewed Father's ear off if she heard that he wasn't planning to send you."

"Make that two of them," Elphaba replied wryly.

"Darn right I would have!" Nanny said indignantly as she hobbled into the room. Both sisters smiled at Nanny and Elphaba stood up.

"Oh, my poppets," Nanny said fondly as she looked at them both. "How I wish your mother was here to see you two now." She hugged Elphaba and whispered, "Make me proud." She then patted Nessa's head and added, "Who knows, maybe you might even meet the Wizard!" Suddenly, she noticed the clock. "Goodness me," she muttered. "Is that the time? I must prepare dinner …"

"Father won't be here," Nessa said. "He's got a meeting."

"Ah, my favourite kind of days." Nanny called back as she left the room.

The two sisters shared a knowing look and chuckled.

"Actually, I've never figured out why she hates Father that much," Elphaba remarked.

Nessa, however, looked serious. "Elphaba, please, promise me things will be different at Shiz. You heard Father. I can't help you a second time if you lose control there."

Elphaba exhaled and rubbed her eyes. "Nessa, you know there's no "control" to talk about. It ... It just takes over me sometimes, especially when people get under my skin."

"But –"

"But I'll try." Elphaba interrupted. "I promise, I'll try."

* * *

"'_Magic Wands: Need They Have A Point?'_" Malinda read out incredulously. "Galinda, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Of _course_ I do, Mol." Galinda said evenly, trying to hide her irritation. "Just because you got accepted into Gilikin's top University doesn't mean you get to edit _everyone's_ entrance essay."

"But a sorcery class? 'Lindy, you know you've never shown any signs of magic!"

"Don't call me that! And, it's never too late to try." Galinda replied airily as she stretched. "Aren't you supposed to be helping Sal with her packing?"

Malinda rolled her eyes. "Mommy took over me a long time ago."

"You know, I don't quite understand why Momsie and Popsie would be so happy for Salinda to get married straight after college," Galinda said thoughtfully as Malinda pulled out a chair and sat on it.

Malinda shrugged. "Why not? He's rich, he has a title, and he – "

"And 'he' is my future husband, Mol." Salinda said as she entered the room. "Not to mention your future brother-in-law. Some respect, please?"

"Oh, Sal, you know you should never pay any attention to what I say," Malinda replied carelessly. Then, she said sincerely, "Darlingest, you know we are happy for you, truly."

Salinda smiled and opened her arms to hug her sisters. "I'm going to miss both of you so much," she choked.

"Now, don't cry, Sal." Galinda admonished. "It's terribly bad luck."

"And I expect tons of letters from you when I'm in University," Malinda added. "Plus a niece or a nephew in a few months' time."

"Malinda!" Sally blushed. "Those things don't happen _that_ fast."

"Well then, make them happen."

"Knowing our genes, she'd probably pop out three in one go," Galinda said in a stage whisper.

"Galinda!"

"Alright, you three." Lady Uplands said from the doorway, smiling at the sight of her triplets all grown up. "Give her some space. Mal, I need your help with the garden decorators. Heavens, I don't think anyone we hired has any sense of decency …"

As Malinda left with their mother, Galinda seized the chance to talk alone with her elder (by half a minute) sister. "You'll write to me, won't you?"

Salinda sat down in the same chair their sister had just vacated. "Of course I will. Are you scared of Shiz University?"

"Me, scared?" Galinda laughed. "I'm not a child anymore, Sal, even if I'm the youngest of all of us."

"That's the spirit." Salinda nodded with a relieved air. "Think of it. You'll be at a whole new place none of us – except Daddy and Mommy, of course – have been to. Wouldn't it be exciting?"

"I suppose it would." Galinda acknowledged. "But I do _so_ want to get into that sorcery seminar."

Salinda waved a hand in the air nonchalantly. "Don't you worry about that essay; I'm sure you'll do fine with your other subjects even if you didn't enter that seminar."

"But I want to!" Galinda said fiercely. "Sal, you know I _hate_ it when Mol lords her school results over mine."

"Don't forget, you're much better at things like shopping and fashion," Salinda pointed out, gesturing at Galinda's trendy hairdo and outfit.

"That's true." Galinda conceded. "But …"

Salinda sighed. "Oh, Galinda, I know you don't understand why I'm fine with getting married so early. I, for one, never understood your competition over school results. I just did what I had to, and when I met Josef, both of us knew we were going to be married one day. No school really teaches one how to govern, so there was no real need for me to continue after college."

She stood and grasped Galinda's shoulders affectionately. "Come on, 'Linda. It's my _wedding_ tomorrow. Forget your little seminar and be happy. For me?"

Galinda nodded and smiled. "Of course." She rolled her eyes slightly. "Anyone who looks at you and Josef tomorrow would either be deliriouselly joyful or they'd just puke from all the lovey-doveyness."

Salinda giggled. "I prefer the former … And don't forget, tomorrow you'll get to wear a big poofy dress too!" she called as she left the room.

Galinda laughed and turned back to her essay. "Magic wands …" She wondered aloud. "Do they _really_ need a point?"

* * *

A/N: Ah, the action's getting closer and closer! For those who are a little confused - Both Fiyero (he's a January baby) and Elphaba are the same age, while Galinda and Nessarose are around 4 years younger. Thus, they're currently 22-23 years old and 19 years old respectively. Yes, that might seem a little odd, but it was how the math worked out to be (I calculated their possible ages and everything, haha). Besides, due to Fiyero's "dancing through life" and Frexspar refusing to send Elphaba to University because of 1. Her green skin 2. Her "incidents", they'll all be in the same year together.

A big thank you to ALL who reviewed! I'm so thrillified at the response to the "triplets" idea, and also how Fiyero was portrayed (favourite character to write so far). **xMegxGiry** and **ComingAndGoingByBubble**, I'm forever indebted to your lovely responses.

Please R&R! I'M BRIBING Y'ALL WITH GINGERBREAD AND HOT ROASTED TURKEY.


	7. To Shiz We Go!

_Dear Ms. Thropp,_

_We're pleased to inform you that your application for a first-year entrance to Shiz University has been successful. In this letter, you'll find (A) Boarding and meal plans (B) …_

…

_We wish you the best of luck. Oz-speed to Shiz! _

_Sincerely,_

_Madame Thembaton_

_Head of Administrative Office_

_Shiz University_

Elphaba sat down hard on her bed and stared at the letter, hardly daring to believe it. After three – no, nearly four – years of wanting, of _dreaming_, to go to a University, it was finally coming true. No more washing, dusting and letting her days go to waste as nothing more than a housekeeper. It was going to be just days of pure studying and – _Oh, I can't wait! _

Elphaba looked around her small room, the one she had ever since they'd moved over after Mama died. It was rather simple (Nessa's was almost thrice as large as this) with the bare necessities, and Elphaba took one moment just to imagine the endless possibilities of this new school. How – if she just studied hard enough – she might win an internship in the City of Oz. She might even meet the Wizard! Oh, to be able to accomplish so much … Maybe Father would even be proud …

_You'll be teased, though._ A snide voice hummed in her ear. _Don't forget, "Beanie", you're still green._

_I've had more than ten years of dealing with it, Mister. Shut it._

She stood up and carefully folded the letter back into the envelope, before tucking it into the small bag she'll be bringing. _I really need Nanny to help me buy a sturdy pair of boots. It's been so long since I went to school that all my previous pair of shoes must've fallen apart._

Glancing into the mirror, Elphaba took off her glasses and wiped them clean. As she put them back on, she stared into her reflection and smiled slightly.

"It'll be the start of a new life."

* * *

_Dear Ms. Uplands,_

_We're pleased to inform you that your application for a first-year entrance to Shiz has been successful. In this letter, you'll find (A) Boarding and meal plans (B) _

_…_

_We note that you have applied to enter the Sorcery Seminar taught by our distinguished Head Shiztress, Madame M. Morrible. It is our sad duty to inform you that this was not successful._

_We wish you the best of luck. Oz-speed to Shiz!_

_Sincerely_

_Madame Thembaton_

_Head of Administrative Office_

_Shiz University_

Galinda frowned. Who _was_ this Madame Thembaton? _Had she even read my entrance essay? _However, she quickly smoothed out her forehead, reminding herself that even this, no matter how troublesome, was not worth having frown lines over. _It's not a big deal_, she reasoned. _I'll just approach Madame Morrible and talk to her about this. Surely she'd have read my entrance essay. Communication errors happen in large offices all the time._

Galinda stuffed the letter into her drawer and stood up. As she looked into the full-length mirror to admire her new skirt, a grin formed on her face. Finally, she was off to a University! Her grin widened as she realized that, for once, no one she ever knew was going to accompany her.

"It's time for a new life, Miss. Galinda." She said aloud into her smiling reflection. "And this time, you'll be in the thick of it all!"

* * *

_Dear Ms. Thropp,_

_I am pleased to inform you that you have passed the test with flying colours and therefore, you've been successfully accepted to Shiz. Rest assured that I will be personally overseeing your care and needs, as well as ensuring that the hallways of Shiz are fitted to your utmost convenience. _

_I wish you the best of luck. Oz-speed to Shiz! _

_Sincerely,_

_Madame Morrible_

_Head Shiztress_

_Shiz University_

Nessa folded the letter neatly. Yes, she supposed it was all well and good that she'd be attending a proper school at last. Yet …

Nessa looked at her legs, her _crippled_ legs, and gave an inward sigh. Of course, there were times when, growing up, she wanted a pair of normal legs. To run, to tumble, and even to take a fall – something that Father would never have allowed her to do. It was difficult sometimes; waving out of the window at Elphaba when her sister left for school and then wheeling herself back into the study to wait for her tutors to arrive. Even when her sister had come home with torn books or scratches on her face because of her classmates' bullying, Nessa wished – so hard – that it had been her instead. Partly was because she hated seeing Elphaba brush off the hurt, and partly because she _wanted_ to feel like she belonged. Like she wasn't some weakling that had to be constantly checked up on, constantly taken care of.

_You have so much to be grateful for, Nessa. Now, Elphaba might have legs, but _you _won't ever be teased because of your skin. With your luck, there'll always be people here to help you. _

Nanny's voice repeated in her head, the reply she had given when Nessa had confided her thoughts when Elphaba was in school. Nessa had kept quiet then, ashamed of how she felt. Of course she was grateful! Why shouldn't she be?

But … Was it wrong? Was it wicked to want more?

* * *

_Your Majesty,_

_I am pleased to inform you that Prince Fiyero has been successfully admitted into Shiz. As I have said before, it is our duty and our joy to teach one who is willing to learn. However, I am obligedified to warn you: If the Prince does not show any inclination to improve upon his previous results despite our best efforts, then it is beyond our ability to help him. He will then be expelled from Shiz. _

_Personally, I have no doubt that your son will exceed our expectations. I wish him, and you, the best of luck. Oz-speed to Shiz! _

_I remain your humble friend._

_Madame Morrible_

_Head Shiztress_

_Shiz University_

Fiyero groaned as he finished reading the letter. Flopping onto his bed, he massaged his temples. "I hate people who suck up to royalty." He muttered. "'I, however, have no doubt that your son will exceed our expectations'." He mimicked in a singsong voice. "'Obligedified'? Is that even a word?"

"Be that as it may, Fiyero, you must be happy that another University is willing to accept you." The Queen of the Vinkus, while usually gentle and mild-mannered, didn't hesitate to use a reprimanding tone on her only son.

"Mother, you know it's no use. I'm going to be King one day whether I like it or not, and no amount of education will teach me how to do that."

"Oh, Fiyero. Letting you go to University is a chance for you to interact, to experience life beyond the castle walls! The lessons you learn may be far more applicable in real life than what your tutors can teach you."

Fiyero rolled over and looked balefully at his mother.

"So you do agree that all those tutors were a waste."

"I didn't say that, Fiyero." The Queen sighed. "Listen to me. The world outside the Vinkus is a large, large place. Being King doesn't just mean ruling our people, it also means being present at meetings, dinners …"

"Oh, joy."

"… And being aware of how to act." His mother gave him a look that indicated he should keep his mouth shut for a while. "Fiyero, once you're King, you're going to be in this castle for quite some time. Please, just learn to live outside for a bit and while you're at it, learn something."

The Queen leaned in. "Perhaps you'll even meet a girl."

Fiyero snorted. "Mother, it's not the 3rd century anymore. People don't fall in love the second they meet and even if she does, I'm not even sure I'll be interested."

"Hmm." The Queen gave him a searching look. Seeing that he was determined to wallow in the misery of attending another University, she rose up gracefully and said, "I'll get the butler to see to your luggage."

Fiyero waited until the footsteps faded before burying his head in one of the many pillows on his bed.

_What's going to be new at this bloody University? One or two classes, nights at the local bar, a few one-night stands … Hell right, I'll meet a girl. They're all the same. And afterwards, it's going to be another school, another University, until Father pops it and they lock me up here for good. Maybe even with one of those insufferable Princesses to help "continue" the Arjikis' royal line. _

Fiyero shuddered.

* * *

A/N: Surprisingly, I loved writing Nessa. The words to describe her feelings just flowed out of me and it gave me quite a happy shock.

Elphaba, as always, is a character that I'm dying to explore more. After a marathon of Wicked (musical) videos, I wrote down a series of words used to describe every actress' performance. One of them that came up repeatedly was "dreamer" - well, because that's what "The Wizard and I" is all about! The part dealing with that song comes later though, and I'm rubbing my hands in anticipation of "What Is This Feeling?". Simply went comatose with laughter watching Willemijn and Chantal doing that song on Willemijn's last Oberhausen show.

Fiyero. Ah, Fiyero. Who was it that wanted more of him? Well, I hope that satisfies your craving for now! "'Obligedified'? Is that a word?" was my favourite sentence in this chapter - I laughed to myself when I was writing the part Mr. Sullen Prince Fiyero. Just you wait, Henry Higgens - I mean, just you wait, Fiyero. You're going to meet girls ... Lots of them ... Different sizes and shapes and even colours.

PLEASE R&R! I'm giving out free chocolate chip cookies and a cup of warm milk to go with them :)


	8. Dear Old Shiz

WELCOME TO SHIZ UNIVERSITY

OF HALLOWED HALLS AND VINE-DRAPED WALLS

THE PROUDLIEST SIGHT THERE IS

WELCOME, NEW SHIZ-IANS!

Elphaba stood in the enormous hall and drank in the details thirstily, resisting the urge to pivot around slowly like some dizzy idiot. Students and their parents (or in some cases, escorts) milled around the foyer, looking at various flyers and posters, chatting in small groups or bidding tearful farewells. It was a crisp January morning, and her first day of Shiz has begun.

Elphaba pushed her glasses up nervously. So far, no one had noticed she was – well, green. But then again, she had just arrived and hadn't done anything else besides gawk at the surrounding campus. Mentally preparing herself, she took a step towards the crowd.

"Excuse me, Miss? Excuse me – ARGH!"

The boy let out an involuntary yelp and hurriedly backed away as Elphaba turned around. She tried for a friendly smile and stretched out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Elphaba. Are you looking for some help?"

"Um, I'm Boq." The boy (_A Munchkin, definitely,_ thought Elphaba) stuttered, not taking her hand. "And, uh, no thanks. I'll better …"

He scurried off.

Elphaba let her hand drop with a sigh. Unfortunately, the Munchkin's shout had attracted some attention, and Elphaba heard a few murmurs as she craned her neck to scan the parking lot for a sign of Nessa and Father.

"Is it some kind of fashion statement?"

"Don't be daft, Pfannee. What, dye your skin green? I don't think so!"

"Sweet Oz, she looks like a walking Lurlinemas tree!"

"Minus the decorations, you mean."

Elphaba gritted her teeth as soft chortles spread through the growing number of spectators.

_Stay calm. It's your first day here. Blowing it up would be a record, even for you._

The school bell tolled, and the few remaining parents dispersed, waving.

"Hellooo! Excuse me, excuse me! Oh – Careful there!"

Everyone switched from staring at Elphaba to ogling the absolute _mountain_ of suitcases pushed by three red-faced porters … And the blonde girl perched daintily on top of them.

_If _that's_ Madame Morrible, I …_

"Why, don't look so stupefied! I'm merely saying hi!" The blonde beamed, clearly reveling in the attention. She climbed down nimbly, showing off her expensive-looking cream coloured matching blouse and skirt, as well as her perfectly curled golden hair.

"I'm going to introducify myself in a second and – Oh, goodness! You're _green!_ Are you seasick?"

Elphaba could've sworn that Fate had something against her.

"Yes, I am." She replied shortly.

The entire school population continued to gape at her, and that grew _very_ annoying.

"What are you all looking at?" Elphaba demanded. "Or wait, do I have something in my teeth?"

The students merely stared and whispered among themselves.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Elphaba slammed her suitcase down, stormed towards them and began counting off her fingers. "No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I was born green. No, I didn't eat grass as a child. And – "

"Elphaba!" Nessa's voice called.

"… And that's my sister, Nessarose. As you can see, she's a perfectly normal colour –"

"Elphaba!" Father grabbed her hand and dragged her to a quiet corner where Nessa waited.

"Stop making a spectacle of yourself!" He seethed. "I only allowed you here for one reason, and that's to –"

"To take care of Nessa, I know," Elphaba finished.

Surprise flitted across Frexspar's face before it hardened.

"Good. Now, my darling girl, as a parting gift …"

He pulled out an ornate shoebox and opened it with a flourish. Inside, a pair of silver shoes glittered and cast specks of light onto the ceiling. Nessa's face lit up in delight.

"Oh, Father! Jeweled shoes?"

"As befits the future Governor of Munchkinland." Father said, smiling. He leaned in to whisper something that Elphaba didn't catch, and Nessa looked at him in surprise before nodding.

"Elphaba." The Governor stood up and snapped the box shut. "Take care of your sister." He kissed Nessa's cheek and muttered to Elphaba, "And try not to talk so much."

Elphaba pushed the wheelchair towards the foyer's center and waited until their Father was out of earshot before asking, "What did he tell you, Nessa?"

Nessa stared at the sparkling shoes in her hands before answering, "He said they belonged to Mother. And he told me to take good care of them."

_Father gave Mama's shoes to Nessa? _

Nessa sensed her momentary pause and turned to say sympathetically, "Elphaba, I –"

"What could he have gotten me, anyway?" Elphaba said quickly. "I clash with everything."

Nessarose gave a slightly uncomfortable smile and settled back into the wheelchair. Suddenly, she wished that Father had given Elphaba those shoes instead. She had hardly known Mel – Mother; holding her shoes, the ones her feet must've danced in, made her feel as if she was desecrating a relic that she had no permission to even touch.

"Good morning, new students! Welcome, welcome!"

The student body shifted towards what must be the Head Shiztress as she strode into the hallway.

"I am Madame Morrible, Head Shiztress of Shiz University. And whether if you're here to study to Law, Logic or Linguification…"

Galinda raised an eyebrow at her new Shiztress. With an overly made up face, hair that could either be described as "bedhead" or "deceptively messy" and a gown that looked like it had been taken out of a carpet shop, Madame Morrible looked …

"Charming," she whispered to Shenshen and Pfannee, who giggled accordingly.

"… I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say we have nothing but the highest hopes for – some – of you," Madame Morrible finished with some scattered applause.

"Elphaba, I think you should let her know that I'm here," Nessa said quietly to Elphaba. "She told me that she would be taking charge of my things."

"Alright. Excuse me! Excuse me – Let us through …"

"Ah!" Madame Morrible exclaimed. "You must be the Governor's daughter! Nessarose, isn't it?" Nessarose smiled politely. "What a tragically beautiful face you have! And who is your – Oh my."

Elphaba shrugged. "I'm the other daughter, Elphaba. I'm … Beautifully tragic."

"Well, I'm sure you're very bright!" Madame Morrible managed, placing a hand on her ample bosom and taking a deep breath.

"Bright?" Galinda said, slightly louder than she intended. "She's phosphorescent!"

Madame Morrible raised a hand to silence the laughing, and continued.

"Now, regarding room assignments …"

The Blonde raised her hand at the same time, and Elphaba was pleased to see that Madame Morrible did not look happy as she asked the Blonde (as Elphaba had named her), "Is this regarding room assignments?"

"No, but thank you for asking, Madame Morrible." The Blonde replied (pompously, in Elphaba's opinion). "I've already been assigned a private suite. But –" (as the crowd hanging around her gasped in envy) "… You can all come and visit me _whenever_ you want!"

"How good of you!"

"You're so good!"

"No, I'm not!" (tinkly laugh)

"Yes, you are!"

"Oh, stop it!"

"I think I might barf," Elphaba murmured to Nessa.

"Did you have a question?" The Head Shiztress snapped.

"Oh, yes – You see, I'm Galinda Upland, of the _Upper_ Uplands. I applied to your sorcery seminar but I was notified that it was unsuccessful. Well, of course, I thought to myself: communicatution problems _always _happen in offices as large and as _prestigious_ as this! Perhaps you might recall my entrance essay: 'Magic Wands: Need They Have A Point?'"

Madame Morrible frowned in an attempt to remember said essay.

"Yes, however, I do not teach my seminar every semester. But, if someone special were to come along –"

Galinda smiled and nodded encouragingly. "Well, exactly!"

"This is taking up way too much time," Elphaba muttered and pushed Nessa's wheelchair forward. "Madame Morrible, we haven't received _our_ room assignments."

The Blonde – Galinda, was it? – glared at her, and Elphaba glared back. _That's for calling me phosphorescent, Blondie._

"The Governor made his concerns for your sister's wellbeing quite apparent," Madame Morrible was saying. "She will share my compartment, where I can assist her when needed."

"But I've always taken care of my sister!" Elphaba protested. "Father said … "

"He never mentioned you," Madame Morrible said apologetically, mistaking Elphaba's panic as a reaction to not having a room. "Just a slight gulch, no need to fretify, we'll find a place to put you!"

"No, you don't understand – Madame …"

"Elphaba!" Nessa hissed quietly. The other students were looking at her with pity now, and she _hated_ that. "Elphaba, please, it's no big deal."

"Attention! Which of you young ladies will volunteer to share a room with Miss. Elphaba?"

Galinda watched the proceedings with a furrowed brow. "You know, I don't think she even read my essay!" She complained to Shenshen and Pfannee.

"That's so unfair! You should say something!" Someone piped.

"Should I?" Galinda mused as Shenshen and Pfannee bobbed their heads in unison ("Yes you should, Galinda!"). Making up her mind, Galinda walked over to the Shiztress determinedly.

"Madame Morrible! You really must –"

"Oh, thank you, dear!" Madame Morrible exclaimed in obvious relief. "That's so very good of you!"

"What?"

_What?_

"Yes, Miss. Elphaba, you can room with Miss. Galinda!" Madame Morrible continued. "To your rooms, then, ladies!" She seized the wheelchair's handles from Elphaba and started to push it away.

"No, wait!" Elphaba called, an irrational fear gripping her heart. _Nessa has never been away from me for more than a few hours at a time – Madame Morrible can't possibly know what she really needs –_

"Elphaba, I'll be alright!" Nessa said, reaching a hand out to placate her sister as she was wheeled further and further away.

"But I promised Father!" Elphaba shouted. _And Mama!_

"Young gentlemen, to your rooms!" Madame Morrible said, dismissing the boys.

"LET. HER. GO!"

All of a sudden, the skylight darkened and the wind whipped the various flyers into tiny hurricanes. Nessa screamed as the wheelchair was wrenched out of Madame Morrible's hands and thrown backwards towards Elphaba, who caught the handles safely.

For a moment, all was silent.

"How did you do that?" The Head Shiztress breathed.

"How did she _do_ that?" Galinda said in disbelief.

Nessa wheeled back to face Elphaba, angry tears in her eyes. "Elphaba, I told you it was going be alright! Why did you lose control? You promised things would be different here – I tried so hard to let you come and now Father …"

"You mean this has happened before?" Madame Morrible interrupted.

Elphaba hurried over and tried to explain herself. "Well, something just comes over me sometimes. I can't describe it but I'm trying to control it – Nessa, I'm so sorry."

"What? Never apologize for talent!" Madame Morrible ejaculated, taking Elphaba's hand. "Talent is a gift, my dear! And this is my special talent: _Encouraging talent!_"

Elphaba only nodded mutely, exchanging baffled glances with Nessa.

"Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?"

"I – Well … Not really," Elphaba stammered. _Sorcery? What on earth is happening? _

"I shall tutor you privately – And take no other students!" Madame Morrible proclaimed with a pointed glance at Galinda.

"What?" Galinda said faintly. "No other students?"

"Thank you, Madame," Elphaba replied in surprise. "But why … Me?"

Madame Morrible chortled and patted Elphaba's hand. "You see, Elphaba – Many years I have waited for a gift like yours to appear. Why, if you practice hard enough, I wager the Wizard could make you his … Magic Grand Vizier!"

"The Wizard?" Elphaba repeated in astonishment. "You mean … _The_ Wizard?"

"My dear, my dear." Madame Morrible said excitedly, scribbling something on a sheaf of notices and schedules and handing them to Elphaba. "Join my seminar! And when I deem you ready, I'll write at once to the Wizard and tell him of you in advance. Afterwards … Oh ho, a world awaits at your feet! Why, with a talent like yours, there's a defin_ish_ chance – if you work hard, of course – that you'll be making good."

"Don't worry about your sister, Elphaba!" Madame Morrible chuckled once again as she picked up Nessa's scattered baggage. Nessa grinned at Elphaba and gave her a thumbs-up as she mouthed, "_I won't tell Father!_"

"_Keep it as a surprise!_" Elphaba mouthed back, feeling a smile stretch her face._ Who knew that this weird quirk I have is actually a talent? One that could help me meet THE Wizard? _

"Now, Madame –"

"Not now, dear." Madame Morrible waved Blondie off. "Shoo, shoo, shoo!"

Realizing that most of the crowd (save for the ones clinging to Galinda) had dispersed, Elphaba picked up her bag and walked towards the Dormitory buildings. Passing Blondie, she heard a plantitive, "Something's wrong … I didn't get my way. Oh Oz, I need to go lie down!"

"Our room is this way if you want to follow me," Elphaba replied, rolling her eyes.

A brunette shot eye daggers at her. "Haven't you done enough already?"

"I don't know what I did, really," Elphaba said blithely as she continued on her way. "All I know is that I'll be attending Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar at," she glanced at her schedule, "10:30AM to 1PM, Monday mornings."

Galinda groaned something in response, and her clique carried her off to the Sick Bay with that Munchkin (_Biq? Or Boq?_) following behind anxiously.

Elphaba fought the urge to skip along like a small child as she climbed the staircase of the dormitory. Finally, something was happening! _Finally, I'll be standing with the Wizard, feeling things I've never felt!_ She laughed aloud. _Oh, I'll probably never show it … But I'm feeling so happy I could, well, melt. _

Elphaba stopped suddenly an image filled her mind. She was standing with The Wizard, gazing across a crowd of cheering people. Her family stood in the center; a beaming Nessa, no longer ashamed of her sister. Father, ruffling her hair as he always did with Nessa, smiling and telling everyone, "That's Elphaba, my eldest daughter!" Dear old Nanny, grinning with pride. And Mama … Smiling gently, as she always did in Elphaba's slightly misty memories of her.

"Held in such esteem." Elphaba whispered to herself. "Maybe people will see me and scream – and not at my colour!" She unlocked her room door and took a deep breath.

"Because I'll be half of Oz's favourite team … The Wizard and I!"

* * *

A/N: - plays the final "The Wizard and I" chord as Elphaba belts out the last word -

First of all, a GIANT thanks to all who've reviewed; **ComingandGoingByBubble**, **xMegxGiry**, **wickedmetalviking1990**(I hope I got that right), and all reviewers. wmv1990, I was and am so touched by your comment that I should write the screenplay! If I could, I would! - itches to sing "Defying Gravity" too -

Elphaba's habit of pushing up her glasses (as you'll see later in the chapters) is taken from the wonderful Julia Murney, who did a terrific Elphaba acting-wise. Singing-wise, she sadly got her vocals slightly damaged at the end of her run, though I think they're back to normal now. I've always prioritized acting over singing.

Sorry, no Fiyero this chapter. He's decided to be fashionably late, thanks to several reasons (official and non-official included). By the way, I know most schools traditionally start the term in September, but in MY place and Oz we do it in January. Fits the timeline better, anyways ... Fiyero likes spring a lot. Because it's green. Yeah ...

Anyone else in excitement and slight trepidation for Disney's "Oz: The Great and Powerful"? Okay, wait - I just Googled it and found that Elphaba's name has been replaced by Theodora.

... WHAT?!

What is this, a British period drama? (I love British period dramas, by the way. DOWNTON ABBEY!) Theodora is suited for an old crochet-y lady with a thousand cats and a thousand more lace curtains! Theodora is NOT someone who makes Quidditch look sexy! THEODORA IS NOT ELPHABA!

Also, there's no Fiyero.

NEIN! (does a Fiyero riff)

At least Elpha - I mean, Theodora - looks rather good in whatever promo pic they've released. Then again, she's acted by Mila Kunis. While Idina Menzel does voice acting in _Frozen_.

The world's messed up ...

Since it's raining outside now, a good cup of tea (or coffee for any Americans out there ... I'm just being stereotypical), chocolate wafers and sugar cookies. The review button is dying for a sign of love.


	9. The Daily Going-To-And-Fro

_Dearest Momsie and Popsicles …_

_My dear Father …_

_There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz, but of course I'll still care for Nessa._

… _But of course, I'll rise _(circled and decorated with smiley faces) _above it!_

… _For I know that's how you want me to respond. _

_You see, the confusion stems from the fact that I've been forcified to room with someone _(a large ink blot as Galinda tried in vain to think of a fitting description)_ unusually and exceedingly peculiar … Really, all together quite impossible to describe. _

… _Blonde._

* * *

Life at Shiz University settled down pretty quickly, despite the rather spectacular start on the first day. Spring was rolling along, lessening the bite of winter bit by bit per day. And as the sleeping seeds of Nature began to take root and grow, so did the various social circles at our lovely Shiz.

Galinda had spent the first few days with Elphaba in stony silence, apparently in retribution for Elphaba being accepted in Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar. Not that Elphaba minded – in fact, she often missed it when Galinda decided that being silent was too strenuous for her and started babbling on about the various details of her life, besides entertaining that little group of people who seem to have nowhere to go to except her room.

Today was no exception.

"And then, _I_ said, 'Don't you dare lie to me, Cadlen! I _know_ you cheated on me with that woman!'" Shenshen demonstrated dramatically, drawing gasps from the people sitting around Galinda's part of the room.

"Oh, Shenshen," Milla cooed. "How particularly brave of you!"

Shenshen looked quite proud of herself at the stir she caused.

"I don't think it was brave," she said modestly. "_I_ would never stand for a man who isn't faithful."

A chorus of "Quite right!" and "That's what I think, too!" sounded.

Elphaba rolled her eyes discreetly and tried to focus on her book again. She was taking Life Sciences, History, Law and Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar that term, and had found the workload to be both extremely satisfying (mentally) but tedious at times.

_If Shenshen's to be trusted, then she must've had at least six relationships by now that either ended with the man cheating on her or being shipped away against his will to some foreign land. Not very interesting plots, if I must say._

"Galinda, you simply _must_ tell me where you bought that pair of shoes," Pfannee sighed, stroking a pair of tiny little heels. "They're just divine, really."

_Sweet Oz, is there anything else other than shoes to talk about in this world of theirs? _Elphaba huffed an irritated sigh as she turned a page.

"You got something to say there, Greenie?"

Elphaba looked up and realized that her sigh must've caught their attention, since the entire group was now glaring at her.

"First, my name is _not_ 'Greenie'," Elphaba replied crossly. "It's El-pha-ba. But then again, I doubt that your vacuous minds can actually process that."

"What does 'vacuous' mean?" Someone whispered, before grunting in pain as she was elbowed in the ribs.

Elphaba groaned and headed to the Library to study.

* * *

"Sweet Oz, do you _ever_ stop talking?"

Galinda paused in the middle of decorating her wall with family pictures. She had merely been telling Elphaba about all the different weddings she had attended (and Lorien's one was still far down the list!) and the different roles she had played in them, whilst trying to decide whether she should use the new invisible wall stickers or the ones that are just _so_ adorably glow-in-the-dark.

"I don't see what's the problem," she replied. "I'm just being friendly."

Elphaba rolled her eyes (that seems to be a trait of hers) and mimicked her voice, "'I don't see what's the problem!' You talking my ear off when I'm trying to concentrate is the problem!"

Galinda turned slowly on the stool she was standing on and put her hands on her hips.

"First of all, I do _not_ sound that high-pitched. And perhaps, if you would just take your eyes off that book for one moment, people might stop calling you green!"

"Some of us do study, you know. And what does it matter? I'm still green whether or not I stop touching a book. Oh, and please, _don't_ do that infernal hair-tossing thing. I hate it; it drives me nuts."

Galinda stared at Elphaba in utmost shock. What was _wrong_ with her? Has hair-tossing done her any wrong? "Well then," she spluttered in outrage. "I hate your _face_!"

"Good, because the feeling is reciprocated. Not to mention your voice."

"I hate your clothing, too!"

"Sweet Lurline, Miss Galinda dislikes my wardrobe! Have I committed a capital offence? Why don't we just say," Elphaba said coolly, finally lifting her eyes off the book. "That this feeling is called 'unadulterated loathing'."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

* * *

"I can't stand that girl!" Elphaba complained heatedly as she pushed Nessa out for their customary stroll in the gardens. "'_Dear Galinda, you're just too good! How do you do it - I don't believe I could!' _She's blonde, giggly, ditzy and hardly ever studies for her tests! I don't see what's so 'good' about her; it's a wonder she hasn't been expelled yet."

Nessa gave a small laugh, and replied, "Her getting expelled would be great for you, won't it?"

"Oh, it'll do wonders for my constitution!" Elphaba said. She sighed and tried to calm down. "How've you been, Nessa? Is Madame Morrible treating you alright?"

Nessa gave her an exasperated look. "Elphaba, stop worrying. She's fine, though her apartment smells like … Our medicinal cupboard back home."

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. "And why is that?"

"Oh, she burns lots of oils and et cetera, to create what she calls 'a magically conducifying environment'," Nessa replied with a tinge of amusement.

"As long as the furniture doesn't catch fire, then I'm fine with that."

"How about you?" Nessa asked, before laughing a bit. "I must say, it's quite an experience not living in such close proximities. I actually get to ask you about your day, rather than about what few hours you spent at school!"

"Well, most people who saw me on the first day give me quite a wide berth now, and I don't mind that. So besides fending off the Blonde, I've been pretty busy with schoolwork," Elphaba said, settling into a bench. "I'm taking more classes than practically anyone here, and the Sorcery Seminar isn't as easy as it seems."

"It's kind of funny how we always tried to control _that,_ and then we arrive here and find that it's actually encouraged – By none other than our Head Shiztress!"

"I know, and I couldn't be happier," Elphaba said fervently. "Sometimes, I'm still processing that it's called _magic_, not some weird freakish ability." Now that she could truly utilize it, she felt that a huge weight (brought on by trying to control her power, she realized) had lifted off her mind.

Nessa was quiet for a while, staring serenely at the nearby pond.

"How're your studies, Nessa?" Elphaba broke into her thoughts. "Are they a lot different from your usual tutors at home?"

Nessa started and twisted her hands. For a moment, she had been thinking enviously about how Elphaba seemed to have settled down much more quickly than she imagined. _While I get wheeled to class either by Madame Morrible or Elphaba, as if I can't get around on my own._

"I can manage," she replied vaguely. And it was true that she could manage. Nessa had never been much of a slacker, and her former tutors were of good standard.

"That's good." Elphaba smiled, and the two sisters lapsed into silence.

* * *

A/N: Can't decide if that ending was awkward or not, but it feels as if Nessa and Elphaba have begun to grow apart little bit by tiny bit.

This chapter originally came in about 3k+ words, but seeing it was so long, I decided to break it into half. Works pretty well. I'm not really satisfied with "What Is This Feeling", so there may be changes here and there eventually.

No Fiyero yet, but he's coming!

Now it's time for some long-delayed thanks. One goes to **JcBoLT** for the lovely reviews and also suggesting that this fic be nominated for the Greg awards. I confess that I'm not too familiar with the awards thing that occurs (I know of it, but haven't participated in one), so if anyone helps and nominates my Wicked baby I'll be sooo honoured and happy!

Also to **wickedmetalviking1990**, for the wonderful support!

Same for all you reviewers!


	10. Something Bad

Soon, the weeks flew by and Elphaba's life at Shiz settled into a rhythm of sorts. Her classes, numerous as they were, kept her busy and happy with the intellectual stimulation she had so craved but lacked during the past few years. She also wrote letters to Father, which became a weekly occurrence; mostly a kind-of report on Nessa's wellbeing, rather than what one would expect between a father and his eldest daughter.

Nessa had decided prior to arrival to take Linguification with a minor in Politics (this was to facilitate her apparent status as future Governor). Linguification was considered an "easy" topic for many, thus making it a "good" choice for Nessa due to her "condition". The differing schedules meant that the two sisters went to different parts of the campus, and hence rarely saw each other on school days except for planned meetings in the cafeteria during mealtimes. That, and of course History, which Nessa had to take for the first two semesters as an aid for the Politics classes.

Madame Morrible's Sorcery Seminar also featured largely in Elphaba's schedule. Having deduced from the first few private lessons (in her rather stuffy apartment) that Elphaba had had no control whatsoever over her power, and had spent most of her life trying to rein it in, Madame Morrible immediately set to correcting that with many disgruntled tuts and breathing exercises. Afterwards, she took out many old and dusty books from the shelves ("so unused in those years of waiting, my dear!") and promptly set Elphaba to learning the basics of writing a spell and brewing simple potions. Elphaba found potion-brewing to be relatively easy, thanks to her years of practicing cooking beside Nanny. It was just like being in the kitchen, except the ingredients were not salt and pepper but rather dangerous materials that _could_ blow up an entire house.

Writing and using spells, however, was like learning a totally different and yet strangely familiar language. The spellbooks in Madame Morrible's collection consisted of mostly simple enchantments or charms, and were all in English (though Elphaba had read of spellbooks written in ancient, often undecipherable languages). The once dormant part of her being began to stir at the magic she was creating, and sometimes, Elphaba couldn't have felt more alive as she sat in that dim and warm room weaving spells.

* * *

Although Madame Morrible's classes were often fulfilling and rewarding, they were also physically (and mentally) exhausting. This made History by far Elphaba's favourite class. Back at home, Father's library (while it was paltry compared to the one at Shiz) had been filled with books regarding Munchkinland's history and various politics, and needless to say, Elphaba had read them all.

Arriving slightly early with Nessa to sit in their preferred spot, Elphaba took out her various writing materials and arranged them on her desk. Soon enough, Galinda and her giggling, chattering bunch of friends came tripping in, and sat themselves in a covert circle (_to gossip "softly" while the teacher was teaching, of course,_ Elphaba thought irritably).

The pattering of hooves announced the arrival of Dr. Dillamond, their History teacher who was, obviously, a Goat. Elphaba tapped her pen in anticipation while Dr. Dillamond shuffled out the latest marked essays from the previous class. She had included some extra information she'd gleaned from the library's books and couldn't wait to see what he thought of it.

"Good morning, class!"

"Good morning, Doctor Dillamond."

"Now," he continued. "I have read your most recent essays and I'm pleased to report some progress! Although _some_ of us still tend to favour form over content, like Miss … G-linda, hm?" He chuckled as he gave Galinda back a piece of sparkly pink paper.

"It's GA-linda, with a GAH." Galinda corrected, tucking the paper hurriedly into her bag with a mortified expression.

"Yes, of course … Glinda."

"I really don't see what the problem is," Galinda said crossly. "Every other professor seems to be able to pronounce my name!"

"Maybe perfecting the pronounciation of your _perfect_ name isn't the sole focus of Doctor Dillamond's life," Elphaba snapped, standing up to emphasize her point. "Maybe he's not like other professors. Maybe some of us are different!"

A few silent seconds reigned awkwardly before Galinda raised an eyebrow.

"Well! It seems that the … Artichoke … Is steamed!"

The class burst into raucous laughter as Elphaba sat back down and tried not to let her cheeks flush.

"Class, class!" Dr. Dillamond called for attention, stamping his hoof.

"Miss Elphaba has a point." He said, distributing the rest of the papers as the class quieted. "Now, I'm doubtless you have noticed that I am the sole Animal professor of the faculty. The Token Goat!" He winked at his pun, while the students exchanged glances as they tried to remember if there _were_ any other Animal professors.

"But it wasn't always this way. Ah, children, I wish you all could have known this place as it once was."

Dr. Dillamond walked towards his blackboard and stared out to the back of the class, seemingly lost in memories.

"… Where one could walk down the hallways and hear an Antelope explicating a sonnet, a Snow Leopard solving an equation … And a Wildebeest waxing philosophic!"

He looked around at the faces of his students and asked urgently, "Can you see, my dear students; what's being lost? How our dear Oz is becoming less and less … Well." He nodded at Elphaba with a small smile. "Colouful."

Grabbing a piece of chalk, he began writing. "Now, who can tell me what set this into motion?"

"From what I read, it began with the Great Drought, sir." Elphaba replied.

"Precisely!" Dr. Dillamond affirmed. "Food grew scarce, people grew hungrier and angrier – remember, class, what we learnt about social issues? – and the question began: 'Who can we blame?'. Can any one tell me what is the term 'Scapegoat' would mean in this situation? Some besides Miss Elphaba, please. Ah, Miss … Glinda."

Galinda sighed in frustration. "It's GA-linda, with a GAH. And I don't see why you can just teach us history instead of always harping on the past!"

Dr. Dillamond blinked, and Elphaba bit her lip to stop herself from replying sarcastically.

"Well," Dr. Dillamond answered. "Perhaps these questions that I've prepared …"

He turned the chalkboard around, and the entire class gasped in shock. For, painted on the black surface in jarringly red letters, were the words:

ANIMALS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD

"Who's responsible for this?" Dr. Dillamond questioned calmly.

The silence was almost deafening.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

Seeing that no one was responsible (or willing to admit their part), Dr. Dillamond nodded. "Very well. That will be all for today."

"… You heard me. Class dismissed!"

The students hurriedly began packing their things, discussing the words in hushed whispers as they filed out of the room. Elphaba hesitated as she pushed Nessa out of the doorway, before making up her mind.

"Nessa, you go on ahead," she said, handing Nessa her books.

Nessa looked at her questioningly, but kept quiet and wheeled herself out.

"'Animals should be seen and not heard'," Elphaba read aloud as she stepped back into the classroom. "Who would do such a thing?"

Dr. Dillamond turned around. Seeing that it was she, he gave a wan smile. "Oh, Miss Elphaba, don't worry about me. Go and join your friends!"

"That's alright, I have no friends," Elphaba replied offhandedly, walking to where her Professor was taking a gulp of … well, whatever Goats drank. "Would you like to share my lunch?"

"Why, how kind!" Dr. Dillamond said in surprise. He pulled out two chairs and they sat down. Elphaba was about to tear her sandwich into half before Dr. Dillamond took the wrapping paper and began chewing it vigorously.

_Oh well. I suppose he and Nanny have different tastes._

"… I seem to have lost my appetite." Dr. Dillamond said eventually as he put the paper down.

"You shouldn't let ignorant statements like that bother you, Professor." Elphaba added slightly wryly, "I mean, I always do … But you shouldn't." Leaning forward, she attempted to lighten the atmosphere. "My Nanny is a Goat, too, and I can tell you she would never be 'seen and not heard'!"

Dr. Dillamond laughed, but replied somberly, "Oh, Miss Elphaba – if only it were a matter of words on a chalkboard. The things one hears these days … Dreadful things indeed."

"What things?" Elphaba asked curiously. She hadn't noticed anything amiss in the recent newspapers, so she couldn't fathom why Dr. Dillamond appeared so troubled.

"… I don't know if I should tell you, dear." Dr. Dillamond said anxiously. "I wouldn't want you to fret and lose focus on your studies."

"Doctor Dillamond, I _can_ handle this," Elphaba reassured him. "Go on, I'd like to know."

Dr. Dillamond walked to the door and closed it before saying quietly, "I've heard of an Ox – my acquaintance, a professor from Quox – who was no longer permitted to teach. Then, he lost all his powers of Speech!"

"What!"

"And on Owl in Munchkin Rock," Dr. Dillamond continued. "He was a Vicar, as Owls usually are, with a thriving flock. However, he was forbidden to preach, and now he can only screech indistinguishable sounds! … I know there's only rumours so far – but still – they're enough to give pause to Animals everywhere."

"So you say that something bad is happening in Oz? To all the Animals?"

Dr. Dillamond nodded. "Something bad _is_ happening, right now as we speak, in fact. Under the surface … Behind the scenes … Something baaa – !"

Dr. Dillamond covered his mouth in shock as a bleating sound suddenly issued from his throat.

"I'm sorry." He said, clearing his throat. "I meant, 'bad'."

"Doctor Dillamond, are you alright?" Elphaba inquired in alarm. "Shall I fetch you a glass of water?"

"No, no," Dr. Dillamond replied, waving it away. "I don't know what came over me."

"So … You're saying there are Animals that have somehow forgotten to speak? How is that possible?"

"Well, with so much pressure not to …" Dr. Dillamond mused aloud. "If you make it discouraging enough, you can keep anyone silent. But I, of one, will never – "

The door handle turned and Dr. Dillamond stopped as Madame Morrible walked into class.

"Why, Madame Morrible!" Dr. Dillamond coughed, surprised. He hastily turned over the blackboard. "Why have you come?"

"Oh, I heard there was some sort of _disturberance_ in class," Madame Morrible said, casting a long glance at the blackboard. "Are you alright, Doctor?" She noticed Elphaba seated on the chair and frowned, "Miss Elphaba, you're still here? I thought you'd be on your way to _my_ Seminar by now."

"Yes, Madame, I would be," Elphaba replied, hurriedly packing the remains of her lunch. "But … " She looked up and saw Dr. Dillamond shaking his head ever so slightly. "But Dr. Dillamond just offered to go through my previous essay more in detail."

"Oh, I see." Madame Morrible said slowly. "I do hope I haven't misplaced my trust in you, dear. Magic is a demanderating mistress, and if one's ambition is to meet the _Wizard_ … Well, I'm sure Doctor Dillamond sees my _point_."

"Yes – Quite right you are, Madame," Dr. Dillamond said, slightly flustered for no reason.

Madame Morrible inclined her head and swept out of the classroom.

"I'd better go, Doctor Dillamond." Elphaba said sheepishly. She paused at the door and turned back. "Doctor – If something bad is happening to the Animals, someone's got to tell the Wizard! Why, that's why we _have_ a Wizard in the first place. He'll make it all right."

"… I hope you're right," Dr. Dillamond said, pouring himself a glass of drink. "So nothing bad, really …"

The Professor shared a smile with Elphaba as they repeated, "Nothing all that bad …"

"Nothing to worry a – baaaa!"

Elphaba quickly put her books down and started towards Dr. Dillamond, but he waved her away, taking a long swig of his drink.

"Sorry, sorry – " He muttered as he opened a door on the other side of the classroom. "You'd better hurry, Elphaba. Madame Morrible is not a patient woman."

Elphaba watches his tail twitch out of sight and picked up her books with an unsettled heart. Out of the windows, she glimpsed the glimmering lake outside, the blue sky, the distant laughter of the students. It was so peaceful and calm, a stark contrast to what had just transpired.

"It couldn't happen here in Oz," she whispered to herself.

* * *

A/N: - plays soft uneasy music -

COOKIES AND CREAM ICE CREAM FROM HAAGEN-DAZS TO REVIEWERS!

Fiyero's coming soon, I promise.

And as for Madame Morrible ... Anyone else got a funny feeling about her?

Update: Thank you to my reviewer(s) for suggesting that I add in more between those songs. It was extremely useful and I found myself figuring out more of Elphaba's class schedule and school life! I hope you enjoy the paragraphs I added at the beginning. :-)


	11. Have Some Fun, My Friends

It was a hot summer's day in Shiz. Long gone were the heavy winter furs, and out came colourful skirts with daring blouses amongst the students of Shiz. Life at the University was slowly but steadily becoming more hectic as the first season of exams approached … But little do the students know that they're in for some fun ahead.

* * *

The surrounding trees and foliage blurred into a green background as Avaric rode the tricycle quickly past the main gates of Shiz. It was midday, just in the middle of lunch hour, and Fiyero was passed out in the backseat. Avaric glanced back and shook his head.

"They should've never allowed Fiyero near any sort of drink." He chuckled ruefully. "Turns him into a monster at night and a vampire in the morning."

"I. Can. Hear. You." Fiyero muttered. "And it was _your_ idea anyway." He shaded his eyes. "Why is it so bright?"

"Go to sleep, Your Highness," Avaric said loudly, and laughed as Fiyero winced. "You're going to need all that you can get – We're arriving soon."

* * *

"_The years before the Great Drought were plentiful and happy. Trade occurred in many important cities: The Vinkus, the Capitol of Munchkinland, and of course, the Great City (before it was transformed by our wonderful Wizard into the Emerald City). The Vinkus traded textiles and meats, whilst the Munchkins specialized in importing fruits, nuts and other goods …"_

"Fruits and nuts," Elphaba repeated as she strolled through the Main Courtyard, nose buried in her History textbook. She made a mental note to ask Dr. Dillamond's replacement teacher (Dr. Dillamond had apparently taken ill for quite a while) for an elaboration.

"_The people of Ix have always kept in cool contact with Oz. Even so, the Great Drought had affected them too, prices of …"_

SCREEECH!

Elphaba screamed and leapt out of the way as a vehicle came hurtling towards her, the driver trying futilely to brake. The force of her dodge threw her onto the hard cobbled ground, and she felt a sting of pain in her elbows.

_Oh, that's just great._

Elphaba stood up, fuming. Not only had she scraped her lower arms, her book – a _library_ book- had also ended up on the dusty courtyard ground.

"Are you out of your mind?" She demanded hotly, brushing the dirt off her dress. "This is the school's main courtyard, not the parking lot!"

"Look, I'm sorry," the driver said defensively. "But you were reading a book and – "

Elphaba rolled her eyes and stormed to the back of the tricycle. People were starting to stare (the courtyard was a popular place to have lunch, chat or study) but she was too annoyed to bother.

"Excuse me!"

"Hey, do you even know who that is? Be quiet, you'll wake him up!"

"I don't care who he is or what species he belongs to," Elphaba snapped. "Your _cart_ nearly ran me over, mister, and …" Her eyes widened incredulously. "You were sleeping!"

The long-legged creature stirred and stretched languorously.

"Well, of course I am," he said, taking off his sunglasses and blinking as if unaccustomed to the sudden brightness. "It's daytime."

Elphaba was too indignant to do anything but gape as the guy climbed down from the tricycle and clapped his driver's shoulder.

"Well, see you around dinner, Avaric." Irritating Guy No. 1 said cheerily. "I bet this place won't even last as long as the others did." The two shared a look, which could only be classified as a mental bro-five, before doing a completely ridiculous handshake complete with an ending twirl and a "Huzzah!"

_They must be really gay partners in crime._

Elphaba found her voice at last and spluttered as Avaric wheeled the tricycle away. "Is this how you go through life? Nearly knocking down people and not even noticing them?"

The guy gave her a slow once-over, and to her embarrassment, Elphaba felt her cheeks redden slightly.

"Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant 'Go'," Irritating Guy No. 1 grinned cheekily.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "Very funny. Who _are_ you, anyway?"

He opened his mouth. "I'm – "

"BICK, DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS? THAT'S FIYERO TIGGULAR, WHOSE REPUTATION IS _SO_ SCANDALICIOUS!"

Elphaba grimaced as Galinda's high-pitched shriek reverberated throughout the courtyard. As if on cue, every female within hearing distance had trained their gaze at Fiyero, and excited whispers broke out.

"Well, welcome to Shiz," Elphaba sighed. "And that's my roommate for you." Suddenly, the name rang a distant bell in her mind and she did a double take. "Wait. Tiggular? Like, the modernized version of Tigelaar, the ancient name of the Royal Vinkan Family?"

"I nearly forgot that piece of information myself, but yes, that's me. The one and only." Fiyero bowed, before lowering his voice. "Perhaps you've heard of me and my … Talents?"

"Yes, in a book." Elphaba said in an equally low voice. "Called 'A History of the Arjikis and their People'."

Fiyero blinked, then groaned. "Not _that_ one!"

"A book, which by the way, was dirtied when you nearly ran me over!" Elphaba said, jabbing Fiyero in the chest. "So, if you don't mind, I'd like to – "

Fiyero held up his hands in surrender. "Jeez, calm down. I'll pay for your precious book." He looked at the said book clutched in Elphaba's hand, and his expression suddenly changed. "Hey – You're bleeding."

Elphaba looked down in surprise. "Oh. Yes, I am," she said unnecessarily. "It's nothing. I can easily …"

"Excuse me!"

For nearly the second time in less than half an hour, Elphaba was almost knocked over; this time, by an overly excited Galinda with Pfannee and Shenshen in tow. Boq the Munchkin trailed behind miserably, presumably having been in the midst of one of his passionate pleas towards Galinda before being interrupted by Fiyero's arrival.

"Are you looking for something or … Someone?" Galinda breathed, batting her eyelashes.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Fiyero fished out a schedule from a previously unopened file in his bag. "A sort of History class?"

_He's taking History?_

"That class is right there!" Boq said with a tad more force than needed, grabbing Fiyero's arm and trying to lead him in the right direction.

Galinda cleared her throat pointedly and took hold of Fiyero's other arm, while taking the chance to press herself closer to the prince.

"That class just ended," Galinda said with convincing regret. "Although I'm sure you could arrange for a replacement if you wish?"

"Nah, that's perfect timing," Fiyero replied. "So, what do you guys usually do around here?"

"Oh, nothing, really," Galinda tittered. "Until now."

Elphaba finished zipping up her schoolbag carefully and inwardly rolled her eyes inwardly at Galinda's flirting attempts. However, Fiyero seemed to be delighting in them as he flashed a smile at Galinda and her friends.

"We've been _studying,_" Boq said sullenly, staring at Fiyero.

"Well then, I see it's up to me again to teach my fellow students what's really worth learning," he said, giving Boq a friendly punch to the shoulder that was not returned.

"The trouble with schools is: They always try to teach the wrong lessons."

He looked around at the students seated in the courtyard, most of them with schoolbooks in their laps and pencils tucked behind their ears. Shaking his head in mock disappointment, he walked over to one and took her book with a wink.

"Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know!"

Galinda giggled, followed by Shenshen and Pfannee.

"They try to teach one to be less callow – Well, less _shallow,_" Fiyero amended, shrugging. "But I say, 'Why invite stress in?' Stop studying strife, dear Oz," he tossed the book away (aptly named "Strife: A Social Problem?").

"And learn to live by the book of 'Unexamined Life'!"

Elphaba shook her head as she walked away from the gathering crowd to the calm and tranquility of her room.

_Another brainless goon to join the Society of Brainless Goons._

Out of the blue, it occurred to her that, at least, this prince hadn't backed away in fright when he saw her skin.

Elphaba smiled slightly. _Maybe not _that_ brainless after all._

* * *

Galinda was in heaven. Finally, her prince had arrived. And it wasn't just a figurative prince – It was a real, live Prince with a capital P!

She stood by Fiyero's side as he entertained their fellow students (who had arranged themselves around him in a wide circle) with stories of his previous expulsions and wild nights at the local bar.

"… And that's where I coined my life motto, 'Dancing Through Life'!" He finished, to a bout of loud laughter. "Seriously, guys. Why do all of you think so hard?"

"Well, that's easy for you to say when you're a prince!" Someone shouted.

Fiyero waved it away. "Psht, it applies to everyone, prince or not! There's no need to tough it when you can just learn from me and slough all the trouble off as I do."

"How about our exam results, then?" Another girl said with a wide smile. "Are you saying we should just let them go?"

"I'm just saying that life is more enjoyable when you know nothing really matters," Fiyero said, giving her a winning smile.

Galinda frowned slightly as the girl blushed. Fiyero was _hers_ – Okay, not yet.

_But he will be by the end of the day._

"So, where's the most swankified place in town?" Fiyero asked, turning his head to look at her.

"That would be the Ozdust Ballroom!" She replied chirpily, her heart automatically speeding up.

"Sounds perfect. See you all tonight; drinks are on me!" Fiyero yelled as the crowd cheered and immediately scattered to start spreading the news.

* * *

Fiyero smiled with satisfaction as he watched the crowd disperse. It was always nice to loosen up things a bit, see people having fun. And Oz knows, there's never enough fun in his world.

He scanned around at the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of that odd, sarcastic and green-skinned girl. Fiyero wanted to apologize properly for knocking her over – he was a gentleman, after all – and funnily enough, he wanted to compliment her on her hair.

_Wrong move – that sounded like a cheesy pick-up line,_ Fiyero scolded himself.

No, but really. She had lovely hair. Fiyero had woken up to her screaming in his face, but for one moment – when he removed his sunshades – he saw how the bright sunlight filtered through the wavy mass of black hair that framed her face, and it was a beautiful sight. So what if she was green? Weirder things have happened in this world.

_Where is she?_

Fiyero blew out a sigh of annoyance as he realized that she probably left when he began his inspirational and life-changing "Dancing Through Life" speech. Damn.

_Oh well, she did mention that she was Galinda's roommate. Maybe I'll catch her later._

"I'm going to find my room," he called to Galinda. "Avaric and I are most likely sharing one, and he'd be wondering where I am. You coming?"

* * *

Galinda made to follow Fiyero as he went to find his dorm room, but Bick the Munchkin blocked her path.

"Miss Galinda," the Munchkin implored. "I hope you'll save at least one dance for me. I'll be right by your side! Waiting … All night."

"Oh," Galinda murmured, trying to look surprised. "That's so kind, Bick."

"Boq."

"But, you know …" Galinda wracked her brain trying to think of a way to refuse him. Suddenly, her eyes lighted upon Elphaba's sister, who had been watching the activity with a wistful smile. A light bulb went off in Galinda's mind.

"Do you know what would be even kinder?" She resumed. "See that 'tragically beautiful' girl," she air-quoted Madame Morrible and pointed at Elphaba's sister, "Um – that one, in the chair. It does seem unfair that we would be having so much fun when she's just … Oh, I know someone would be my hero, if that someone were to invite her …"

As she had hoped for, Bick gasped and looked at her in excitement.

"Well maybe – I could invite her!"

"Oh Bick, really?" Galinda exclaimed, attempting to look flattered. "You'd do that for me?"

"I would do anything for you, Miss Galinda," Bick said with an adoring look.

"Go on, then!" Galinda said, pushing him away. _Go on!_

"Excuse me, Miss Nessarose! There's something I'd like to ask you …"

Galinda watched with relief as Bick (_or was it Boq?_) wheeled a shocked Nessa away.

"You're good."

Galinda started in surprise as Fiyero came out from behind a nearby statue, looking at her in admiration.

"I don't know what you mean," she winked. "But I do happen to be free tonight, so …"

"… So, I'll be picking you around eight?" Fiyero guessed after a slight pause.

"Perfect," Galinda said coyly, while dancing a jig inside.

_We'll be perfect together!_

* * *

A/N: - cymbals clash and trumpets blow as Fiyero swaggers throughout the entire chapter -

He has finally arrived, ladies and gentlemen!

A big THANK YOU to all reviewers, followers and even viewers. Though ... 400++ views and 30+ reviews? C'mon, people! - waves around cookies - Anyone wants a cookie or a chocolate brownie fresh from the oven? All you have to do is to pet the review button and show some love!

Speaking of another thing that's fresh from the oven, I have a _Phantom of the Opera_ story cooking in my mind. I would've gladly sat down to jot it out (it's inspired by Trista Moldovan's last "Final Lair" on Broadway in November last year, together with Hugh as the Phantom) but sadly, I have tuition to go to.

Adieu, adieu!

P.S. Boq won't be so under-developed here, rest assured. I've got a pretty piece of him comin' up (that sounded wrong ... whatever).


	12. Down At The Ozdust

It was late in the afternoon when Elphaba left her room after a short nap and found the entire dormitory in chaos.

Along the corridor, girls had grouped together, discussing the Vinkan prince's arrival, plus the fact that he had reportedly invited them _all_ to the Ozdust Ballroom (whatever that was).

"He's _so_ hot," a tall brunette sighed rapturously, fanning herself.

"Yeah, too bad Galinda's got him already," someone else replied, smirking.

"Oh well, I hope he'll get tired of her soon – He seems like that type!"

Elphaba wrinkled her brow in disgust and turned away, heading to Nessa's room. It had always baffled her; how people could just blatantly talk about relationships in such casual terms. Apparently, this prince's arrival had literally robbed the school population of what sense they had possessed.

"It's absurd! This silly rich boy appears and everyone's off to worship him at some … cultish social gathering!" Elphaba burst out as Nessarose opened the door.

"Even me – I'm going!" Nessarose replied excitedly as she pulled Elphaba into the room and shut the door. Her eyes shone as she giggled (something Nessa doesn't usually do), "Isn't it wonderful? Boq said he was too shy to ask me at first but once Galinda had encouraged him …"

"Galinda?" Elphaba exclaimed. "Why would Galinda –"

"Stop it." Nessa interrupted, a defiant look in her eyes. "Don't you _dare_ say another word against her!" She softened at Elphaba's surprised expression, and reached out to grasp her hand. "I know you hate her, Elphaba, but just try to understand. Finally, for this one night, I'm going to have a _fun_ night … with this Munchkin boy Galinda found for me." Nessa sighed. "And I only wish there were something I could do for her … well, to repay her."

"So … You're going on a date. With Boq?" Elphaba repeated, unable to wrap her mind around it.

"Yes, Elphaba," Nessa affirmed. Suddenly, a thought struck her and her eyes widened in slight panic. "Elphaba, what am I going to wear?"

Elphaba gave a small laugh, feeling incredulous, yet happy, that her sister was finally going on – well, a _date!_ "Don't worry, Nessa. If he's a gentleman at all, he's going to find you perfect no matter what you wear."

"I hope so," Nessa said quietly. "I wish … I wish that I could be good enough. For him."

"Oh, Nessa." Elphab, knelt down and looked into her sister's eyes. "You _are_ good enough. Never doubt that. And if he hurts you, he'll have me to answer to."

Nessa gave a slightly wobbly smile. "I don't think he'll ever will, though I'll keep that in mind. I'm sure he deserves someone more whole, though."

"You're whole in your own way, Nessa. Of course you both deserve each other," Elphaba said resolutely, an idea forming in her mind. She squeezed Nessa's hand and stood up. "I need to go check on something, alright? I'll be back in a while to help you if you want me to."

"Thanks, Elphaba."

* * *

"Do me up, do me up, quickly!" Galinda sang as Pfannee and Shenshen rushed to zip up the back of her new dress. It was frilly and pink – Galinda's favourite style – and the party was a mere three hours away. This was too much of a rush!

"… Galinda, what is Oz's name?"

Galinda turned and saw Pfannee holding a pointy black hat with a slightly nauseated expression. Galinda winced inwardly, cursing her carelessness when unpacking the package that it had arrived in. The hat was angular, colourless and dumpy … _All Malinda's idea of a joke._

"Pretend you didn't see that," Galinda laughed as she snatched the hat away. "My … Granny … is always sending the most _hideoteous _hats. I'd give it away, but I don't hate anyone _that_ much."

A short silence ensued before Pfannee and Shenshen looked at each other and blurted out at the same time.

"Yes, you do!"

"Who?"

A loud knock sounded on the door and Elphaba's annoyed voice drifted in.

"Galinda, if those dratted friends of yours are still in there, you better get them out!"

"Oh no." Galinda looked at Shenshen and Pfannee, who had matching grins on their face. "I couldn't … could I?"

Two more sharp raps sounded, and Galinda made up her mind.

_It'll just be for a laugh. I don't want that hat, anyway._

"Get out, get out!" She shooed Shenshen and Pfannee out, all trying to hide their smiles. Elphaba stomped in, shooting her friends an irritated look. As soon as the door closed, though, she turned to Galinda with a surprisingly friendly expression.

"Galinda … My sister and I were just talking about you – "

"And _I _was just –"

"Listen to me!" Elphaba snapped, before taking a deep breath and trying again. "I just wanted to thank you … for telling Boq to ask Nessa out. It was very kind; I've never seen Nessa this happy before. So …" She held out a hand. "Truce?"

Galinda took it hesitantly, a small bubble of guilt churning in her stomach. It wasn't exactly Nessa whom Boq had wanted to ask out … But whatever.

"I thought that you might want to wear this to the party tonight," she smiled, trying to hide her discomfort as she offered the black hat to Elphaba. Elphaba took it with a silent "oh" of surprise, and Galinda rushed on. "It's kind of, um, smart – oh wait, just like you! Not to mention that _Ozmopolitan_ says black is this year's pink. So I saw it and thought 'Doesn't that fit Elphaba perfectly?'"

Elphaba smiled uncertainly, not quite sure how to respond. The hat was actually the first clothing-related gift that she had received, and it was kind of … Nice.

"You look quite … pink, too." Elphaba finally said, taking in Galinda's pink hair accessories, nails and dress. "I'm sure Fiyero would like it."

Galinda giggled and tossed her hair, glad that the slightly awkward moment was brushed over. "I hope he does! … Speaking of Fiyero, I really must find him. See you later, Elphaba!" Hurriedly, she strapped on her heels and swept out of the room, blowing out a relieved sigh when she turned the corner.

Elphaba sat on her bed, still holding the hat. It felt smooth and silky, and she placed it on her head, turning to look at herself in the mirror. The hat seemed to have a jaunty effect, and though Elphaba had no experience whatsoever in items that manifested from wardrobes, she thought that on the whole, it gave off a rather cheery image.

_Suppose I …_

* * *

Boq sighed as he sipped his punch. It would've turned out to be quite a nice evening ... if not for the sight of Miss Galinda and that prince dancing blissfully right in front of his face. Not that Miss. Nessarose was bad company. Really, she was quite a lovely lady, if not a little quiet at times (like now). Boq had a little niggling feeling that she was looking for more than one date to the Ozdust, but he resolved to deal with that later.

Galinda whirled past him again, laughing as Fiyero dipped her dramatically. As soon as she righted herself, he pulled her closer and they began moving slowly on the spot, wrapped up in the moment. Boq's fist clenched, and he forced himself to relax. He had heard many rumours about this _prince_, and most of them made him worried about Miss Galinda. Oz knows what manners the Prince had been taught! Boq _knew_ he would take care of Miss Galinda so much better if she'd just give him a chance.

_Just one chance …_

"What's in the punch?" Nessarose's soft voice broke into his thoughts.

Boq swilled the liquid around his mouth before answering absent-mindedly, "Lemons and melons and pears."

"Oh my!" Nessa gave a slightly nervous chuckle.

"Look, Nessa –"

"Yes?" Nessa asked eagerly.

"Um, I have something to confe – to tell you, really." Boq twisted the edge of his shirt. "The reason why I asked you here tonight was because – um, I know it isn't fair, but …"

"Boq, there's no need," Nessa broke in, her smile fading slightly. "I already know why."

"You do?"

"It's because I'm in this chair, and you felt –" Nessa's voice hitched and she took a deep breath before continuing, "And you felt sorry for me."

"No, it's not that! It's because …" Now Boq was at a loss for words. How was he supposed to explain the situation; that it definitely wasn't Miss Nessarose's fault, that he had done it for Galinda? Miss Nessarose was now looking down at the floor, making Boq feel like he'd kicked a puppy.

"Well, isn't that right?"

"No!" Boq struggled again, and finally settled for words that would make her – any girl, really – happy. Hopefully, Galinda would witness it and know how chivalrous a person he really was, compared to that _prince_. "It's because … because you're so beautiful!"

Nessa's face lit up, and Boq grinned back in relief.

"Oh, Boq, I do think you're wonderful." Nessa said, blushing slightly. As Boq craned his neck to look for Miss Galinda to see if she saw, Nessa shyly took his hand.

"We do deserve each other, don't we?"

"Of course," Boq replied absently, searching the crowd for a sign of Galinda. She was nowhere to be seen, and Boq turned back with a sigh. Abruptly, he felt guilty. Miss Nessarose at least deserved a good time at her first party; what kind of escort was he?

_I'll just be her friend for now, _Boq decided. _Surely, Miss Galinda would be impressed at how well I treated Miss Nessarose. _An idea struck Boq then, and he smiled.

"Hey, what about dancing?"

"Dancing?" Nessa asked, stupefied.

"Yeah, let's dance! C'mon!" Boq grabbed the wheelchair handles and pushed Nessa in circles, grinning as she let out a peal of laughter.

* * *

Galinda couldn't be happier.

Her arms were wound around Fiyero's neck, their foreheads almost touching as his hands snaked around her waist. They moved together slowly, small smiles on their faces as the music from the band seeped into the warm air. Fiyero knew how to dance like a dream (Galinda had suspected dancing lessons were part of his royal schedule, and was proved right), and she had been the subject of at least one envious stare from each girl in the room.

Not to mention that Boq seemed to be hitting it off quite fairly with Nessarose. Galinda smiled in self-satisfaction. She was a genius; and all was right in the world, for now.

Out of the blue, a familiar – and not decidedly welcoming, either – voice broke into her blissful cloud.

"Miss. Upland! MISS. UPLAND!"

"Madame Morrible!" Galinda said in surprise, disentangling herself from Fiyero. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Believe me, my dear, I'm not quite sure myself," Madame Morrible replied, casting a disapproving glance at their surroundings. "But I have something for you."

Galinda stared in shock as a thin, silvery wand was deposited in her hands.

_This looks like …_

"A training wand?" Galinda gasped. "Oh, Madame! How can I express my gratitution?"

"Don't thank me." Madame Morrible waved a hand dismissively. "This was all your roommate's idea."

"What?" Galinda queried incredulously. "_Elphaba?_"

"Yes, Miss. Elphaba requested that I include you in sorcery class. She _insisted_ I tell you this very night, or she would quit the seminar!"

"But why?"

"I have no idea." Madame Morrible sniffed. "However, I couldn't lose my best student, so I agreed. But ... my personal opinion is that you do not have what it takes. I do hope you prove me wrong!" She took in Galinda's stunned expression and snorted. "I doubt you will."

Without a backward glance, she strode back towards the exit.

_Why, the nerve of that …_

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing," she lied, stuffing the wand into a large hidden pocket in the side of her dress. Now that her moment of anger had passed, a smidgen of guilt began to appear. Elphaba had helped her get what she wanted, and instead, she had …

"Good," Fiyero said, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it. "Let's dance."

Galinda nodded and smiled as she twirled away.

* * *

Elphaba paused as the sounds of merriment drifted out from behind the door. It reminded her of long ago parties at home; though Father never liked them, they were necessary events to maintain political relations. She had never attended one, due to Father's desire to keep her out of sight. Nessa was the one who was brought in, as a child to be cooed over, while Elphaba had her dinner early and was sent up alone to bed.

Naturally, those sounds made her want to back off and run back to the safety of her room (which was _so_ peaceful and quiet without Galinda and her friends).

_Stop being a pansy, Elphaba,_ she told herself sternly. _You're properly attired and your main purpose here is not for "fun", anyways. It's to check on Nessa, so get going._

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and edged in.

The first thing to assault her senses was _sound_. Loud, jazzy music blared from the live band in the corner, while the clinking sounds of glass echoed everywhere. People chattered and laughed as they danced, while the disco ball threw specks of light around the room.

Elphaba stopped for one moment to warily scan the surroundings, calculating the route she had to take to find Nessa.

_Where is she?_

A drunken student stumbled in front of Elphaba, and she sidestepped to avoid him. His eyes roved over her, and his eyes suddenly widened in recognition.

"HEY, AREN'T YOU THAT GREEN GIRL I ALMOST KNOCKED OVER?" He bellowed, unaware that he was shouting twice as loud as the music. As if someone had flicked a switch off, the room quieted until even the band musicians were silent, staring at Elphaba.

Suddenly, a loud laugh broke the silence.

"Sweet Oz, look at that hat!"

Hastily stifled chuckles rolled through the room, and Elphaba spotted Galinda in a far corner standing with Fiyero, both of them looking on. Elphaba's cheeks burned. So, she had been tricked! It wasn't some kind of fashion statement; it was to make her look like a fool.

"Who in Oz is –" Fiyero broke off as he took in that distinct green tint in her skin, even under the purple disco lights. _That's …_

"My roommate," whispered Galinda. She was looking oddly flushed. "Please don't stare."

"Well, how can you help it?" Fiyero asked, watching as her roommate – Elphaba – walked towards the center of the dance floor with a determined expression. Closing her eyes, she ignored the laughter and began to move her hands in an outlandish, jerky dance, before turning a circle and repeating the entire routine.

Fiyero thought she was the bravest person he'd ever met.

"I'll say this much for her." He muttered to Galinda. "She doesn't give a twig about what anyone else thinks."

"Of course she does," Galinda murmured back, glaring at a laughing couple. "She just pretends not to notice." Her hands played with the strap of her purse, before she blurted out, "I feel awful."

"Was it the drinks?"

"No, I meant _that,_" Galinda motioned to Elphaba, who was still dancing.

"Why? It's not like it's your fault."

_It's not like it's your fault,_ Galinda repeated silently, trying to convince herself. Yes, it wasn't her fault that Elphaba decided to show up at the Ozdust, wearing that hat, and start _dancing, for Oz's sake._ Definitely not her fault. But ... Out of the blue, Galinda remembered how Elphaba had smiled and said "Truce?". She had shaken Elphaba's hand. Elphaba had even complimented her on her dress! There was no need to watch her roommate now embarrass herself even more ... Not when Galinda knew how she could help.

Making up her mind, Galinda thrust the purse into Fiyero's hands with an "Excuse me" and walked towards Elphaba, her fashionable heels clicking as she held her head high. It may cause her to be laughed at, it may caused her to lose some friends, but Galinda felt infinitely lighter as she knew it was the _right_ thing to do.

"May I … cut in?"

A fresh wave of laughter traveled through the crowd, as they prepared to watch their prima donna diss the Resident Artichoke. What they didn't expect was for said prima donna to wave her arms in the same odd manner and turn in a circle, before adding a shake of her head.

Slowly, Galinda showed Elphaba how to soften the movements, so instead of looking like puppets with cut strings, the pair were now flowing from one position to the next like fluid water. As if on cue, the band struck up a melodic tune, and the spectators began to _imitate_ them, forgetting their laughter and actually following what Elphaba and Galinda were creating.

It was, no doubt, one of the strangest and yet most beautiful dance they had ever done in their lives.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for being so MIA lately! School has just started, and I just came back from a week-long outdoor camp with the rest of my year :)

It also took me quite a while to cough up this hairball - gross, I know - as I've been working on another one-shot and reading other Wicked fanfiction for inspiration. Mostly **HollyBush** stuff :) And I've also discovered the Greg Awards, which someone had mentioned earlier. I confess that I scanned the entries for my fanfic, but I wasn't surprised at its absence; I've only published it, like, a month ago? And all the authors mentioned there are such veterans of the Wicked fanfic scene. Congratulations to each and everyone nominated!

Please R&R! I'd love to know of your impressions of the characters; especially Boq. I read from an fanfic author somewhere that she/he doesn't like to reveal the exact reasons why she/he made the character do this and that, so I'm going to try out that approach. Fresh blueberries and smoothies of thy choice to anyone who shows the Review button some love!

Update: Thank you to all new reviewers. It wasn't **wickedmetalviking1990** who mentioned the Greg Awards, though. He's also pointed out that Ozdust was supposed to be Galinda's "changing point", so that caused me to think a little more ... THAT'S WHY I 3 REVIEWS!


	13. Popular

"Your very first party … EVER?"

Elphaba winced at Galinda's shrill tone, and put up a hand. "Calm down, Galinda. Do funerals count?"

Galinda sat down on her bed, her eyes large in shock. After the dance had ended, she had dragged Elphaba out of the Ozdust Ballroom (with Fiyero in tow), ignoring the pointed stares and whispers. Once back in the dorm, Fiyero was sent "off to bed, darlingest" and Galinda proceeded to thank Elphaba for the training wand, plus interviewing her on her history of parties in the same breath. Needless to say, the discovery that the Ozdust Ballroom had been the site of Elphaba's first party had sent Galinda into the throes of surprise and indignation.

"Your very first party …" Galinda said again, shaking her head. Suddenly, she brightened. "Hey, I know! To commemoraterize this special occasion, why don't we tell each other a secret! ... Something that we've never told anyone."

Elphaba's smile disappeared as she mentally ran through the rather ... extensive ... list of secrets she kept. Unfortunately, Galinda mistook her hesitation for shyness and began bouncing on her bed with an encouraging smile.

"Never mind, I'll go first!"

Galinda took a deep breath and said in a loud whisper, "Fiyero and I … are going to be married!"

Elphaba watched in bewilderment as Galinda gasped at her own confession before burying her head into her pillow to let out a muffled scream of excitement.

"He's asked you _already?_"

"Oh no," Galinda corrected, popping back up. "He doesn't know yet." She patted her mussed hair back into place, and grinned. "Now, you tell me a secret."

"Like what?"

"Like …" Galinda mused, standing up to sashay closer to Elphaba's bed. "Why do you sleep …" Her hand darted out and grabbed something from under the pillow, "– with this funny little green bottle underneath your pillow?"

_No! _Elphaba's mind went into blind panic as she scrambled forward, trying to snatch the bottle back.

"That's private – Give it back!"

"Come on, tell me!" Galinda said, blithely dancing out of Elphaba's reach.

"Give it to me now!"

"Tell me!"

"It was my _mother's!_" Elphaba shouted, finally grabbing the bottle back. Galinda's mouth opened in a small 'o', and Elphaba sat back on her bed, tucking the bottle under the pillow once again.

"That's all."

A few seconds of silence passed before Galinda gave a small huff. "Well, that's not fair! I told you a really good one!"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "You want a 'really good' secret?" _She's already seen Mama's bottle … what other secret is worth keeping?_

"Yes!"

"Fine! My father hates me."

Galinda gasped.

"That's not the secret," Elphaba returned drily. Sighing, she lowered her voice. "You see … he has a good reason. It's …" She swallowed and finally admitted something she'd always harbored at the back of her mind. "It's my fault."

"What?" Galinda breathed. "What is?"

"That my sister … is the way she is." Galinda inhaled sharply, and Elphaba began to speak faster. "You see, when our mother was carrying Nessa, my father began to worry that the new baby might come out … Well …"

"Green." Galinda nodded.

"He was so worried, he made our mother chew milkflowers day and night." Elphaba paused as a memory surfaced of her mother's grimace after eating those weeds. "Only, it made Nessa come too soon, with her little legs all tangled." She was far away now, in that dark cold room, shaking her mother. "And our mother … never woke up."

_Mama! Wake up, Mama!_

"None of which would have ever happened," Elphaba resumed, rubbing her arms. "If not for me." She looked down at her crossed legs, a little scared to look directly at her roommate, and instead traced the veins that zigzagged under the green.

"But … that was the milkflowers' fault. Not yours," Galinda said softly, scooting over to Elphaba's side. "That _may_ be your secret, Elphaba, but it doesn't make it true."

Elphaba gave a small smile to Galinda, which she returned. Patting her shoulder, Galinda stood and up and stretched. "Oh look, it's tomorrow!" she squealed, pointing at the clock, which read 12AM. "And, Elphie – is it alright if I call you Elphie?"

"Well, it's a little … perky."

"Then it's settled!" Galinda beamed. "And you can call me … Galinda."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and watched as Galinda bounced over to her nightstand and began removing her makeup, talking rapidly as she did so.

"You see, Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project! As in, I'll give you a makeover! That's what friends usually do, anyway."

Elphaba eyed the various instruments that cluttered Galinda's vanity table with no small amount of trepidation. They were shiny and mostly made of metal …

_Looks more suited for surgery than for beautifying purposes._

"That's nice, Galinda, but you really … _don't_ … have to do that."

"I know!" Galinda smiled as she wadded up the stained mascara wipes and threw them gracefully into the bin. Turning around, she launched herself onto Elphaba's bed and slung an arm around her. "That's what makes me so nice."

"Oh, I'm sure," Elphaba muttered sarcastically.

"Elphie, lighten up," Galinda chided. "You see, whenever I meet someone less fortunate than I, and – let's face it – who isn't less fortunate than I?" She put a hand on her bosom dramatically. "Oh, my tender heart tends to start to bleed!"

"Galinda …"

"And when someone needs a makeover I simply _have_ to take over!" Galinda steamrollered on, ignoring Elphaba's weak protests. "I know _I _know exactly what you need."

"Don't forget, the last time you gave me something I 'needed', the whole Ozdust Ballroom had to watch us dance," Elphaba muttered.

Galinda deflated a bit, and sighed. "Elphie, I _am_ sorry for giving you that hat as a joke. If you want, I could … take it back?"

"No, no, it's fine," Elphaba reassured her. "Just don't do it again. Okay?"

"I won't!" Galinda promised. "Now, back to the makeover – oh, stop moaning, Elphie. Besides, even in your case," she took off Elphie's spectacles, tilted her head for a bit, and put them back on. "Hm. Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face … don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! I've never failed in anything before, so trust me – Follow my lead, and indeed, you will be popular! Like me!"

"Um, I'm not sure if …"

"Popular." Galinda repeated, her eyes glinting in excitement as she jumped off her bed and began rummaging through her drawers. "Oh, Elphie, you're going to be popular! Just wait. I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys with little ways to flirt and flounce!" She held up a hand and began ticking off her fingers. "I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair – Everything that really counts to be with_ the _crowd."

"'The' crowd?" Elphaba raised her eyebrows. "And when have I exactly mixed around with 'the' crowd? Like, Shenshen and Pfannee?"

"Oh, you don't have to," Galinda dismissed the names of her two accompaniments with an airy wave. "Did you hear the awful things they were saying about you – and me – at the Ozdust? They don't deserve to be your friends. Plus, they're only in The Crowd because of me."

"Galinda, I …"

"But you can hang out with me, and that's enough!" Galinda squealed as she pulled out a huge bag of makeup. "I'll help you be popular – You'll hang with the right cohorts, and you'll be good at sports … but of course, you'll need to know their slang. So, let's start … because let's be honest, Elphie, you've got an awfully long way to go."

"You mean we have to start now? It's nearly 1AM in the morning!"

"So? 'Beauty waits for no one'," Galinda quoted, before frowning. "Or something like that … Anyways." She placed the bag carefully on her vanity table before flinging open Elphaba's wardrobe.

"Elphaba, these dresses are _horrendulous_!"

"What? Why?" Elphaba asked, a little bit hurt. "They fit me well enough."

"Oh, Elphaba, I didn't mean it _that_ way," Galinda apologized. "But I've got to be honest now, so don't be offended by my frank analysis – Think of it as personality dialysis! Since I've decided to become a pal … a sister, of sorts. You won't blame your sister for telling you the truth, right?"

"Um –"

"Well, I'm not sure I won't," Galinda muttered, as she appraised the insides of the wardrobe. "Okay, I'm bringing you out to shop on our next free weekend. No excuses."

Elphaba flopped down on the duvet and groaned. "Galinda, I'd rather watch paint dry than shop for clothing."

"That's absolutely sacrilege, Elphaba," said a shocked Galinda. "Why on earth would you say that?"

"Because it's true!"

"Leave the shopping to me, then. You'll just have to stand there."

"Galinda, my goal in life is to meet the Wizard. I don't think celebrated heads of state need perfect makeovers!"

Galinda snorted. "Oh, please don't make me laugh. Don't! They were popular; it's not all about the brains or knowledge."

"Well –"

"Elphaba." Galinda placed her hands on her hips with a serious expression. "You can't possibly think that way anymore. Your whole _life_ is about to change, and it'll be all because of me! But first off, you must learn how to toss your hair."

"_What?_"

"I'm serious! I swear it's like the magic ingredient in the potion that you're always nattering about. Here," Galinda patted her hair and proceeded to shake her head carefully, causing the golden strands to fly around in a perfect halo.

Elphaba eyed said hair in slight trepidation. "This is never going to work."

"Aw, c'mon," Galinda whined. "Alright, you practice. Secondly, I must practice changing your frock into a magnificent ball gown. Ball gown."

Nothing happened.

"Um…"

"Ball gown!"

The seconds ticked by.

"Is this thing on?"

"Do you want me to try?" Elphaba offered drily.

"Oh, no." Galinda hurriedly put the wand away. "Just wear the frock, it's pretty!" She sat down with a small sigh, seemingly deflated at her lack of ability to transform a dress. Looking at her, Elphaba felt a twinge of sympathy. She wasn't experienced in these kinds of situations – or having friends, for that matter – but something told her that this was the moment to offer some … reassurance?

"You know, it's okay if you can't do magic at the first time," Elphaba started hesitantly. "Madame Morrible says that transforming a large object is _really_ difficult."

"But you can, can't you?"

"No," Elphaba admitted, watching surprise flit across Galinda's face. "I can't. It's only during moments of extreme emotional – um – intensity when I can do great heaps of magic. Other than that, I'm still learning how to use the powers I have in a normal and controlled way, like channeling it through a wand. Even I can't transform ball gowns."

This seemed to cheer Galinda up massively, and she gave a wan smile. "It's just that … I don't think Madame Morrible likes me very much," she ventured, picking on a random spot on her pink quilt.

"I don't think she likes the general student population at all."

"Except you," Galinda countered, a teasing grin on her face. "She loooves you."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Yes, because I nearly blew up the main foyer on the first day of school."

"Details, details," Galinda dismissed, waving her hands. "Anyway, you're now the best student on campus, like it or not."

"Are there any other steps left for my 'makeover'?" Elphaba interrupted, growing uncomfortable at the praise. She wasn't used to having people acknowledge her achievements, and it was a little unnerving hearing it for the first time. "Or is it time for us to _finally_ sleep?"

Galinda's eyes lit up. "Oh, Elphie, that reminds me!" She hopped over to the discarded makeup bag on the vanity counter before pausing and shaking her head. "No, you're right. It _is _late, and I never like to start on makeup without a fresh and clean palette. So we'll do it tomorrow!"

"Galinda, I –"

"Makeup is allowed on campus, Elphie. I did read the rulebook, you know." Galinda said smugly as she kept the makeup bag. Glancing into the mirror, she furrowed her brows. "But maybe …" Smiling, Galinda quickly twisted Elphaba's hair into an up-do, leaving a few curls framing her face. With one hand holding it in place, she plucked out the flower clip from her own hair and used it to pin up Elphaba's hair.

"Pink does go good with green!" She pronounced with a satisfied expression, guiding Elphaba to the mirror. "Why, Miss Elphaba," she said with a faux Ozian accent. "You look be-oo-tiful."

Elphaba stared at her own reflection. The face looking back at her was oval, but with sharp angles softened by the gentle curls around her face. The flower lent a decidedly feminine air around her, and without her usual glasses, she actually looked – well …

No. This wasn't natural. This wasn't her. She wasn't made to look like _pretty_.

"I … I have to go."

* * *

A/N - creeps around - Hello? Anyone remembers me?

Yes, I'm finally back - And with a new chapter that I'm not quite sure how I feel about. Really, really sorry for the long absence ... what fanfic authors usually term Real!Life has caught up to me, and Real!Life usually means schoolwork and my other activities, chiefly dance. But to "commemoratize" Willemijn Verkaik's opening night as Elphaba on Broadway, I decided to finish up this chapter and post it!

Please let me know what you think of this, and I know it ends on a cliffhanger - something I usually hate. But I'm planning to write more of the "after-Popular" scene, instead of it cutting to Dr. Dillamond's last class as usual. In fact, Dr. Dillamond's last class is tad long from here ... Anyhoo, reviewers get tea/coffee/drink of their choice with a nice rainbow cupcake! If it's your birthday, said cupcake comes with a lit candle on top ;)


	14. A Midnight Conversation

Elphaba ran out of the room, cursing herself for a decidedly overblown reaction. So what if some flowers and a hairdo – made out of nothing but dark chalk and liquid ink – hid her flaws and made her look normal for once?

_This is must be why other girls focus on appearances so much_, Elphaba thought scathingly. _So they could be prettier._

Well, too bad for her. People would look at her like that and run off screaming.

Would they?

What would it be like if –

"Argh!"

"Oof!"

For the second time that day, Elphaba found herself sprawled onto the ground and looking at a decidedly blue pair of eyes that were also very decidedly unwelcome.

"Will you –" she grunted as she got up in a rather undignified manner, "learn to stop knocking people down?"

"Excuse me?" Fiyero said incredulously. "Firstly, I didn't knock you down. I was just standing here, minding my own business –"

"Oh, sure, you mean smoking, which is _clearly_ banned –"

" – when someone who's clearly lost her sense of sight comes barreling into me, and then accuses me of knocking _her_ down –"

"Who said I was accusing you?"

"And secondly," Fiyero continued. "I didn't 'knock you down' the first time. It was Avaric that tried not to flatten you into a pile of green mush, if I remember correctly."

Elphaba scoffed and smoothed invisible dirt off her dress. "And why are you out on this fine night, smoking away? Didn't Galinda send you off to bed like a good little boy?"

Fiyero took a long drag before answering, "Well, Miss. I-just-changed-the-subject, I'm just looking at the stars, relaxing after a long day of school, education … you know."

Elphaba ignored his obvious dig at her, choosing to snort. "You call a day of teaching schoolmates how to waltz a 'long day'?"

"Hey, educating my fellow students is a tiring job, okay?"

"… Right."

They subsided into a semi-comfortable silence, with Fiyero contentedly blowing out smoke circles and sneaking side glances at this fiery-tempered roommate of his … girlfriend?

Yeah. Girlfriend of one day.

"You look different."

Elphaba stiffened, and answered coolly, "How so?"

Fiyero twisted his head, examining her more closely. Elphaba feigned a nonchalant air, all the while praying that the dim lighting of a few streetlamps would not show that she had …

"Why do you have a flower in your hair? And speaking of your hair –"

"Your girlfriend did this to me."

"Oh, so now she's MY girlfriend, not YOUR roommate."

"… Yes, because everything's your fault."

Fiyero leaned further in, looking at Elphaba's face for any other differences or – God forbid – traces of makeup. None were found, save for the slight thinning of her lips as he continued to examine her. Her eyelashes were long and dark, casting slight shadows at the corners of her eyes. He doubted that she needed mascara (he did have a sister to educate him on these terms), or that powder used to highlight cheekbones, because – dear Oz, hers were –

"Are you done cross-examining my face?"

Fiyero started in surprise, realizing that he had been unconsciously going closer and closer to her face. "Yeah, sorry." He quickly leaned back and took a long drag of his cigarette, before saying, "Based on my observations, Galinda hasn't done anything to your face yet."

"No, thank Oz. I'm not letting her anyways." Elphaba shuddered at the thought of it.

Fiyero chuckled, before throwing his cigarette on the group and crushing it. Bending down, he picked up the flattened piece of burnt paper and threw it into the nearest bin.

"I wish you luck in evading her advances, though," Fiyero said. "She'll get to you soon enough."

"Not if she wants to stay alive," Elphaba muttered. A thought occurred to her, and she sighed. "I guess I'll be seeing you often though, as you two are obviously matched for life."

"Miss. Elphaba, here I thought that you'd be thrilled. Do my ears detect a strain of glumness?"

"Clean them, then, because they obviously can't pick up my full dosage."

"Ah well," Fiyero doffed an imaginary hat. "Some ladies do take some time to acclimatize."

"Be … Be careful," Elphaba said, trying to voice out a strange feeling of protectiveness. "Don't hurt Glinda, or – as cliché as this sounds – you'll have me to deal with."

"Why, I'd never do that!" Fiyero exclaimed in an exaggerated fashion, though his eyes were sincere. He didn't want to hurt Galinda – she was a sweet, pretty thing, and besides, these flings and their resulting consequences never lasted long.

Elphaba gave him a long, searching look. "Good."

Checking her watch, Elphaba was surprised to see that it was almost two in the morning. She groaned as she thought of the inevitable sunrise, and the thought that she still had owed an apology – or at least an explanation – to a certain blonde.

"Well, I'll leave you to ponder your thoughts in solitude then," she said, stifling a sudden yawn. Fiyero nodded, before saying, "Want me to walk you back to your room?"

"There's no need, I'm a big girl," Elphaba smirked tiredly. "Besides, you appearing there could cause a scandal, for what would a Prince be doing with the green girl at such wee hours of the morning?"

"Good point," Fiyero conceded with amusement. "Well, goodnight, then."

"Goodnight."

* * *

As Elphaba walked slowly back to her room, she pondered over the rather unexpected meeting with Fiyero. He'd seemed gentlemanly enough, and a rather normal person for someone of royal birth. It was an odd contrast, seeing him taking a moment alone without the usual crowd blanketing him in a cloud of glitter and glam. His sense of humour and wit were also refreshing, reminding her that not all members of the upper class were insufferably dull and boring like Father's acquaintances.

As Fiyero walked slowly back into his room, he wondered over Galinda's roommate. Granted, their meetings so far were by accidents, and usually accompanied by someone – her – falling over. But he couldn't help but remember the sheer determination in her eyes earlier that evening at the Ozdust, and how she used words as her personal shield and weapon, sparring with anyone crossing her path. Sarcastic as she may be, Fiyero couldn't understand why some of the females of Shiz thought her ugly beyond belief, judging by the snippets of conversation he'd overheard. Unbidden, an image of her face upturned towards his, lighted by dim streetlamps, crossed his mind and he shook his head.

"Definitely not ugly," he murmured to himself. "But not … pretty, either. Maybe striking would be a better word." He mused over that for a few seconds, before rousing himself with a self-deprecatory chuckle. "Mister Fiyero, you must be going mad. It's too late to be thinking about these inconsequential things."

* * *

A/N: - peeks out from behind a computor screen - Hello ... Anyone there?

I'm so sorry for half a year's lack of updates - I suffered from a condition called Life, and it takes up a lot of my energy and creative juices. I'm so sorry for any of those who came back to check on my story ... Or if there're actually any of you out there still willing to read it. Ha. Ha.

Truth is, I had also lost most of my zeal and fire for musical theatre in general; I blame it mostly on aforesaid condition, and don't worry - I still love Fiyeraba and Wicked, even if Fiyero and Elphaba argue like a married couple already when they speak through my fingers, and I have to stop myself from letting them just make out.

There were some parts of this chapter that were rather ironic - Fiyero obviously thinks the "fling" with Galinda won't last long (but it will ...) and what _can_ happen between a Prince and a green girl in the wee hours of the morning? (A lot, duh.) But both are still in the first few stages of getting to know each other, though Fiyero definitely feels an attraction. - winks -

Cookies and Starbucks to those staying up late (like I did to type this)! Please don't favourite without leaving a review (even if it's just 2 words), please leave constructive criticism, and do follow the story for updates that are (hopefully) more on time!


End file.
